Surprise Service
by flameandfortune
Summary: KD. Untimely remarks and conclusions by a certain Meathead lead the two to each other. An army marches on New Hope.
1. Arrival at Steadfast

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except the plot. The characters all belong to TP. I'm jealous.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival at Steadfast  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a long ride to Steadfast. The ride itself wasn't painful, but the company made the journey agonizing. Neal was suffering from his long separation from his beloved Yuki, and Tobe was content keeping to himself. Kel wasn't sure she could trust Neal as far as she could throw him, at least not in this state, he was likely to get the three killed. Because of this worry, Kel wouldn't wander far from Neal, while possibly saving the three of them; she put herself in position to be tortured by his foul mood and impatience.  
  
Just when Kel thought she could stand the torment no longer, Steadfast's walls came into view. Thank you Mithros! Kel thought, and then turned to Neal. "There's the fort."  
  
Neal looked up from his saddle and grinned before kicking his mare into a gallop.  
  
"Finally." Tobe said, coming up from behind. "He can't possibly be that terrible when he's with his lady, can he?"  
  
"I doubt he'll lower himself enough to even speak to us." Kel said happily.  
  
As they neared the gates, men waved and called out from the walls. Once inside the fort, it seemed the entire Third Company had come to greet her. She smiled at those she knew and grinned when she saw Dom waving. Tobe took the horses to the stables and one of the men off duty, a new private she was unfamiliar with, led her to her room.   
  
"You're in time for supper. Next bell." He informed her before leaving, presumably back to watch duty.   
  
Kel realized she had little time before supper and washed quickly. She dressed herself in breeches, a shirt and a tunic in the Mindelan colors and strode into the soldier's mess.  
  
  
  
Upon entering she saw many of her friends from the Own were already seated, and was almost glad to see Neal was absent. She filled her tray and slid in next to Dom and Wolset.  
  
"So the Lady Knight has come to join the lowly soldiers at their evening meal," Dom said with a grin.   
  
Kel's heart flipped in her chest. I'm not over this yet? She asked herself. I suppose he is cute, and sweet and…STOP! "I heard the lowly soldiers needed a keeper." Kel replied.  
  
Dom blinked in mock amazement. "And you so kindly volunteered yourself? Here I was thinking Meathead would be enough for you!"  
  
"I admit to that. But he has a replacement keeper while we remain at Steadfast."  
  
"And the Lady knight misses her duty?"  
  
"My life is meaningless without unruly children to look after."  
  
"That hurt." Dom said, holding his hand over his heart.  
  
"As nice as this is," drawled Wolset, " could we stop flirting long enough for me to eat? I'm beginning to feel a bit sick to the stomach."  
  
Kel blushed. Dom grinned. "I don't think that was the flirting Wolset, I hear we have a new cook."  
  
"Perhaps you should see a healer. We can't have children with upset tummies, can we?" Kel teased, over the slight embarrassment.  
  
Wolset wrinkled his nose in disgust. Dom changed the subject. "So, Kel, how is New Hope faring?"  
  
"As well as can be expected, I suppose. We lost too many good workers; the building is going slower than I had anticipated."  
  
"You haven't taken up for carpentry now, have you?" Wolset asked.  
  
Kel smiled slightly. "Well…"  
  
"May the Gods protect the poor civilians!" Dom exclaimed.  
  
"No." Kel said. "They poor civilians were quite firm in the fact that I should stick to the duties of a commander." She smiled openly. Dom hasn't changed at all. Thank the Gods for that.  
  
"Good for them." Dom said with a slight nod of his head.  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten without much talk. The silence of the three was disrupted when Neal came strolling in, and sat with them.  
  
"My beloved cousin has decided to join us!" Dom cried out. Kel sighed and prepared herself for an argument between the relatives.  
  
"Not by choice, I assure you." Neal stated, his tone demeaning.  
  
"Your lady not speaking to you? What did you do this time?"  
  
Neal grimaced. "Nothing. She said…" Neal screwed his face up, and spoke in a high pitched voice, "you can't just ignore your friends, Neal! Not just because I'm here! " He sighed. "She told me to go play with my little friends."  
  
"Hah!" Dom shouted. "So what're you doing here?"  
  
Neal glared at Dom menacingly. "I thought I had at least one friend in this…place. She however seems to be ignoring me at the moment."  
  
Kel was stunned. "How did I get dragged into this?"  
  
"You aren't helping me in this plight." Neal pouted. "Letting my cousin take stabs at me like this."  
  
"Neal, I didn't know you needed protection! I'm so sorry." Kel said scornfully.  
  
"You're not sorry in the least."  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "As wonderful as it was to see the two of you, Dom, Wolset, I think it is time for me to take leave."  
  
"What you haven't missed Meathead?" Dom asked innocently.   
  
"I spent the whole day with him and his unpleasantness." Kel told Dom, who flinched at the thought. Kel chuckled, before dumping her tray.  
  
Kel left and headed back to her room. Tobe was there, already asleep by the fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dom's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom headed towards Kel's room, it was early but she should be awake by now. Raoul had ordered that she spoke to him that morning.   
  
Dom knocked on Kel's door. "Coming!" She replied from inside.  
  
She had her glaive in her hand when she opened the door and was sweating. She smiled when she saw him. He smiled back and stared, she was in her nightclothes. Wet as they were, he could see through them somewhat. "Did you need something?" She asked when he didn't speak.  
  
  
  
Dom felt heat rushing to his face. Why am I blushing? "Right. Um…Raoul wants to see you sometime this morning."  
  
"Ah." She said. "Very kind of you to act the messenger."  
  
Dom nodded. He noticed her gown was sticking to her body, showing off curves he didn't know she had.  
  
Kel smiled. "We're awfully quiet today."  
  
Dom ducked his head. Why can't I speak to her? It's just Kel! He looked up again. "Put it down as lack of sleep."  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you at breakfast." Kel said before closing the door.   
  
Dom began to head back to his room. Neal cut him off at the end of the hallway. "What are you doing here?" Neal asked rudely.  
  
  
  
"Not that it is any of your business, Meathead, but I was just…"  
  
"With Kel, I know, but why are you with Kel this early, the sun has barely risen. Shouldn't you still be asleep?" Neal glared threateningly. "If you hurt her in the least, I will kill you."  
  
"Meathead! What are you talking about?" Dom asked, smiling at his confused cousin. "I was running an errand for Raoul."  
  
"Delivering a message, I suppose? There are a few things wrong with your story. One, why this early, before breakfast even? Two, why are you running this errand, you a sergeant? Three, surely you could have told her at supper."  
  
"One, because I was told to tell her early. Two, because Kel is my friend and I volunteered to deliver the message. Three, Raoul only told me this morning."  
  
"Uh huh. I saw you. Remember what I said about killing you." Neal said before stalking off.  
  
What was that about? It's like he thinks that Kel and I…but I wouldn't! We wouldn't! I guess it is early, and if he saw, Kel wasn't properly dressed. Not that I mind. Dom grinned. She is very cute. Where did THAT come from? Dom's grin was replaced with a frown. How could I think that? Upset with himself, Dom stormed into his room and slammed the door. He threw himself angrily onto his bed, where he lay scolding himself until the bell signaling breakfast finally rang.  
  
A/N: Please review. I don't know whether to continue or not. Information may be wrong, I hope it isn't. Flames welcome. 


	2. Talking

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They belong to Tamora Pierce. I have the plot but naught else.  
  
Chapter 2: Talking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Kel, to business." Raoul said, putting down his fork.  
  
Kel followed suit and looked up at her former knight master. "Yes, Sir?  
  
"Not being one to beat around the bush, I'll lay it before you."  
  
Kel stared expectantly, when Raoul said nothing, she moaned. "Can it be that bad?"  
  
Raoul laughed. "My wedding is coming up. I expect you to dress properly. That means a dress."  
  
Kel was horrified. How can he do this to me? She thought. She frowned as Raoul grinned like a maniac.  
  
"Kel? Are you going to say something?" Raoul asked.  
  
"A dress?" Kel gasped.   
  
"A gown, more precisely, formal wear."  
  
"What makes you think I wasn't going to anyhow? I mean, it is your wedding, Sir."  
  
"Were you planning to?" Raoul asked innocently.  
  
"No." Kel growled. "But you couldn't have known that."  
  
"You were my squire Kel, in those four years I never once saw you wear a dress."  
  
"Would you have it that I wore a gown as we hunted bandits?"   
  
Raoul raised an eyebrow. "Are you questioning orders, Lady Knight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Raoul said, while rising out of his chair. "A dress."  
  
  
  
"But. . ."   
  
"To the wedding." He continued, while opening the door.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"This weekend." He finished, while pushing her out the door.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Good day, Kel." He closed the door.  
  
Kel stared for a moment. She felt someone come up behind her. The person stood near her for a moment, before speaking up. "Why are you staring at the door?"  
  
It was Neal. Kel sighed. "I find it very exciting. There is no greater joy in life than the joy I find in the hours I spend staring at doors."  
  
"You missed breakfast." He said, turning to walk towards the practice courts, Kel followed him.  
  
"I ate with Raoul."   
  
"I heard he called for you."  
  
"How? I really hadn't expected you to be awake."  
  
"I saw Dom leaving you room this morning." Neal said, he for some reason seemed displeased.  
  
Kel's heart beat a bit faster at the mention of Dom. "Oh?" There was really nothing else to say.  
  
"Kel, why did you want to become a knight?"  
  
"What?" Kel asked surprised at the sudden change of the subject. "How many times have you told me that you know all about me? Then you go and ask me this. You should know the answer."  
  
"I do, I think. But I want to hear it from you."  
  
"Why I wanted to become a knight. To help those too weak and little to help themselves, I suppose. The ones that are seen as unworthy by the high-minded people you meet nowadays. Why do you ask Neal?" What is wrong with him? Kel thought, He's acting so odd!  
  
Neal shrugged. "You know, some say you only did this because of men. Because you umm. . ."  
  
"Nealan of Queenscove!" Kel said angrily. What is Neal implying? She wondered. Then she cooled, she'd heard it before and Neal was her friend. "Yeah, I know. That isn't why I became a knight."  
  
"Good. I'm glad you haven't lost sight of what's important."  
  
"Just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Neal pursed him lips. Then blushed slightly. "Like I said, I saw Dom leaving your rooms this morning." They had reached the courts and Neal went to practice pole arms with Yukimi, leaving Kel alone.  
  
Just what does Neal think happened? He's known me for years, Kel thought. He can't possibly think that I would bed Dom. He doesn't even know I have a crush on Dom, does he? Maybe he knows, and that is why he…  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Wolset. "Need a sparring partner?" Kel sighed; promising herself to figure out what Neal was up to. She then drew her sword for practice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dom's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Only two more days left of bachelorhood for you, Sir." Dom announced with a grin.  
  
"Jealous are we?" Raoul asked.  
  
"No! There are still plenty of women out there! Why should I settle for one when I can have them all?"  
  
"All of them sergeant?"   
  
"All of those unattached at least," Dom apologized, bowing slightly.  
  
"Overreaching yourself a bit, aren't you?"   
  
  
  
"Perhaps, but I owe to the women to try Sir." Dom grinned. "Besides, when a lady of my liking is mad at me, I don't have to spend all of my time, effort, and money trying to get her back. Unless I want to, of coarse."  
  
" And did you come to gloat at this, or did you have another reasons to pay me a visit?" Raoul asked, shaking his head.  
  
"If I am not mistaken, sir, you called for me." Dom said.  
  
Raoul furrowed his brow before grinning widely. "So I did! Have you seen Kel at all today? I've sent others looking for her, but none could find her."  
  
Why does everyone need to bring Kel up? Dom wanted to know. First Neal, a couple of days ago, and now Raoul. "I believe she went riding with a couple of friends the Lady Yukimi, Sir Nealan, and Wolset, I believe. I hope you don't need her, I'll help if I can."  
  
"It isn't urgent, I'll speak to her upon her return. Unless you would like to joust with me?"  
  
"I'll be sure to tell Kel you're looking for her!" Dom said hastily. "I'm not much of an opponent." Dom turned to leave before Raoul actually did challenge him.   
  
Raoul stopped him. "Oh, and Sergeant? About the ladies, if one ever catches you, I'll laugh."  
  
"I don't plan to be caught Sir."  
  
"I didn't either, but it happened anyhow."   
  
Dom left, walking down the hall a ways before someone fell in step with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Neal's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After hearing the last lines of Dom's and Lord Raoul's conversation, Neal grimaced. As his cousin strode cockily down the hall, Neal fell in step with him.  
  
Raoul's words echoed in Neal's head. 'About the ladies, if one ever catches you, I'll laugh.' Dom can't be involved with anyone else can he? Neal questioned to himself. But what about him and Kel? He can't just do that to her!  
  
Dom glanced over at him and the corners of his mouth turned up. "Sir Meathead! I thought you were off with your lady and friends."  
  
"We just got back not to long ago." Neal replied without emotion.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Shopping. For the wedding. Kel needed Yuki to help her choose a dress."  
  
"Kel? Wearing a dress?" Dom asked with a smile.  
  
"Seems she felt she needed to." Does Kel know Dom is doing this? She can't! Or does she know, and is getting this dress to impress Dom?   
  
"Why is that?" Dom asked.  
  
"I thought you might be able to tell me." Neal said. What is he playing at? Neal wondered. Perhaps he doesn't know I heard his conversation with Raoul."I heard you speaking to Raoul. Kel will catch you. Even if I have to help her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dom's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is Neal saying? He knows the Own can't marry! And why would I marry Kel? I mean she is wonderful. . . wonderful? How could I say Kel is wonderful? I mean she can be sweet. . .Stop that! "Thanks, Meathead, but I would prefer you not help."  
  
"I'm sure you would." Neal drawled.  
  
"Neal, WHAT is wrong with you?"  
  
"You're the one who's messing up Dom. I can't see how you could do this. It's low, it's. . . it's wrong."  
  
"Messing up? I see nothing wrong with what I'm doing!"  
  
"Nothing wrong?" Neal groaned. "You disgust me." He stormed off.  
  
What was that for? Why is Neal so. . .annoying. What is he trying to do anyhow. I don't know how Kel can stand him. Kel is very. . . strong. . . that way.  
  
A/N: Ok? Sorry it took a while to update, been gone most of the weekend, or working on homework. My teachers love to pile it on during the holidays. Please review. Next chapter wi;; probably be the wedding and such. 


	3. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own the setting. They belong to Tamora Pierce. It has all been said before.  
  
Chapter 3: The wedding  
  
~~~~~~KEL'S POV~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to kill Raoul." Kel muttered to herself. Yes, she thought, I definitely hate him.  
  
Kel sat on her bed, pouting, staring at the cause of her misery. The dress was hanging on the back of her door. Kel was forced to admit it was a nice dress. It was reddish in color, red with a hint of pink. The pink tone undertone went well with the pink embroidery on the neckline, sleeves, and skirt. It was plain, the embroidery being kept to a minimum, to draw attention to the person, not the dress, or so Yuki had said. Kel didn't think the dress would look quite so nice when she was wearing it, but there was not much a choice. Kel was tall; this was the only dress that could have been done in time for the wedding.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Kel sighed, knowing it would be Yuki. She got up and answered the door. "Kel!" Yuki gasped. "You're not even wearing the dress! I should have known this would happen! I guess I did, sort of. . ." She motioned to the things she had brought with her. Kel frowned. "Keladry of Mindelan, go get dressed this instant."  
  
Kel did as she was told, grabbing the dress and stepping into the dressing room. She pulled on the pink hose, she hated them, well she hated pink. Then she pulled the dress on, tying the laces, before she noticed how low the neckline was. She scowled then moaned with resignation, it could have been lower after all. Yuki had tried to get her to wear ladies' shoes, but Kel refused to turn an ankle for her former Knight Master, after all, her only meant to torture her. She wore slippers instead, made of soft leather, like those worn in the islands.  
  
When she was done getting dressed, Yuki was waiting for her with face paint and hair tools. Kel groaned. "You want to look nice don't you?" Yuki asked  
  
"No."   
  
"Too bad." Yuki said, making Kel sit down. She pulled at Kel's hair for a moment. "I don't know what we're going to do. Why couldn't you have grown your hair out?"  
  
"I didn't want it ripped out." Yuki flicked Kel in the head and started playing with her hair; Kel had no idea what she was doing. She only felt the pain caused by the tugging. When Yuki was done, she started working on Kel's face, giving orders the whole time. Whether it was 'close your eyes' or 'open your mouth' Kel obeyed, hoping the whole time she didn't lose control of her body and storm out of the room or knock Yuki over the head.  
  
"Done." Yuki announced.  
  
"About time." Kel mumbled.  
  
"I heard that. Let's go or we'll be late." Yuki said, grabbing Kel by the wrist, and dragging her to the door. Kel went willingly until they passed a mirror. Kel suddenly stopped, the sudden resistance made Yuki jerk.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Kel asked.  
  
"You look nice Kel." Yuki assured her.  
  
"I look like one of the fluttery women from Corus!" And it was true. Kel's hair though short was adorned with ribbons, which made it seem longer than it actually was. Yuki had also put something in Kel's hair, it looked sleeker than the limp hair she was used to. Her face was painted, though not overdone, just some face paint. That was popular at court.   
  
"Most men like the court ladies." Yuki said.  
  
"I don't need men to like me! I need them to respect me! I have a reputation to uphold Yukimi! I can't be seen like this!"  
  
The bell rang, signaling the people still not present to make an appearance. "It's too late now." Yukimi said with a slightly amused look. "Come on Kel, if we're late everyone will stare as we come in, and everyone will see you."  
  
She has a point, Kel thought. At least, as it is I can get there and lay low. If I get out soon enough, I can get myself fixed before the reception. "Fine." Kel said, letting Yuki tug her out to the hall.  
  
When they got to the ceremony, Yuki left Kel and went to sit next to Neal. Neal kissed her cheek as she came and looked around. When he saw Kel he gave her a feeble smile and then turned away, seemingly looking for someone else. He didn't seem to find the someone else so he turned his attention back to Yuki.  
  
Kel sat in the back row, so as not to be noticed. It seemed to work, there was only one other person in this row, a sergeant from the first company, he smile at Kel as he sat, but didn't day anything.  
  
Just as the ceremony began, two figure burst into the room, two members of the King's Own. Everyone turned to stare at the latecomers. Kel did also. She was not so surprised to see Dom and Wolset. They blushed, and sat down in Kel's row. Dom turned towards Kel, and his jaw dropped. Kel smiled and he recovered, his eyes roaming her body once more before he sat and faced the alter. Kel was slightly embarrassed at his reaction, but it didn't stop her heart from turning when he looked at her. Not this again, though Kel. Then she remembered what the conversation she had had with Neal not long ago. She felt herself turn bright red, then forced herself to concentrate solely on the ceremony and not on the man sitting next to her. It was very hard to do, he thoughts wandered to him every time he moved or made a noise. The ceremony seemed to drag on forever. Finally it was over.  
  
~~~~~~DOM'S POV~~~~~~  
  
Finally the ceremony is over! I don't think I could have stood it any longer, Dom mused. Not with Kel sitting there looking like that. Gods she looks nice. Why didn't I say anything? I should have said something. Anything. 'You look nice', or 'Nice dress' or even 'Hi'. But no, I didn't say anything. Not one Gods blessed. . .   
  
"Dom!" Someone shouted Dom turned to see Kel standing, he stared for a moment, she did look nice. "No one else in the row can move until you do."  
  
Dom looked around, he was blocking the way, and most people had already left. "Very sorry. Why are you in such a hurry anyhow, we're all going to the same place. Why rush?"  
  
"I'm going to go get all this. . ." She motioned at her attire, "off of me."  
  
"All of it?" Dom asked grinning. "I'd like to see that." Kel glared at him. He realized his mistake. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Kel nodded once. "Right, sorry."  
  
"Dom, I'd like to go please." Kel said, he could tell she was a bit upset. She didn't seem to like him at the moment.   
  
Dom was hurt, for some reason he was unsure of. She's just a friend, he thought, this shouldn't hurt this much, yeah, sure it should hurt some, but . . . She's just a friend. A friend who happened to look angelic at the moment. Perhaps Neal wasn't so wrong, maybe he could like Kel. But Neal was talking marriage, maybe. . .  
  
"Domitan!" She said, anger mounting. "I would like to go." Dom looked around they were the last two people in the room. "I already don't have time to change, and I look a real fool. That makes me mad enough, but. . ,"  
  
"You look very nice. Beautiful even."  
  
"Dom!"  
  
"Right, sorry again. For delaying that is. But you do look beautiful." Kel's cheeks were flushed, but whether from anger or embarrassment, Dom wasn't exactly sure.  
  
"Get up Dom." Kel said, grabbing his upper arm. It tingled where she touched. She forced his out of the row and headed purposefully towards the door.   
  
They made their way to the room where the reception was being held. Everyone was already there, and turned to watch Dom and Kel enter the room together. "I seem to be late for everything today." Dom said with a smile.  
  
Kel seemed to have cooled off. She smiled back at him. "You had good reasons, I'm sure."  
  
"You are a most excellent reason for being late, Lady Knight. Would you care for a dance?"  
  
"I'd be honored." Kel said, letting Dom lead her away from the entrance.  
  
Dom saw Neal near the entrance, watching them with a frown fixed on his face. His lady tugged at his sleeve, and he turned towards her, speaking with her before leading her onto the dance floor.  
  
After a few dances, Kel spoke up. "Dom, could we go sit now. I didn't know dancing could be so taxing." Dom was a bit upset at having to let Kel go, but he realized it had to be nearly impossible to move it the dress she was wearing.  
  
They sat down and were soon joined by Neal and Yuki. Another man asked Yuki to dance, and Neal gave her permission to go. When she was out of earshot, Neal rounded on Dom and Kel.  
  
"Why were you two late? Dom? Kel? What were you doing?" Neal asked. Neither one of the two spoke. Neal glared at Kel, then Dom. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing, cousin Meathead." Dom said with good humor.  
  
"Likely story." Neal shot back quickly. "Kel, I though we talked about this. I told you Dom isn't very honest! Same with you, Dom, we've talked. I am ashamed that either of you could do this!" Neal got up and got a drink, but didn't return to the table.  
  
"What was that all about?" Dom asked.  
  
"Neal has been acting rather strange. Since we arrived at Steadfast, that is." Kel said.  
  
"Stranger than usual you mean?" Dom asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes. He seems to think that you and I are. . ." Kel stopped. Dom knew what she meant.  
  
"Lovers?" He supplied.  
  
"Well, yes." Kel said. "He's confronted you too?"  
  
"Yeah. He makes a very good overprotective older brother."  
  
"I wonder what gave him these silly ideas." Kel said.  
  
Dom's heart sank. Silly ideas? He asked himself, I rather like the idea of. . .us. What I wouldn't do to be able to act on them. But maybe I can. "He has no basis for them. He needs to be punished."  
  
"You have my attention." Kel said with a laugh. "I definitely agree with you."  
  
"Here is what we'll do…"  
  
~~~~~~NEAL'S POV~~~~~~  
  
The party is over! Neal thought, he'd spent the whole party watching Dom and Kel it was horrible. Kel didn't seem to know that Dom was cheating on her, despite all the hints he had dropped over the past few days. And Dom was playing innocent.  
  
Yuki came up behind Neal and tapped him on the shoulder. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, before leading her out of the room. He escorted her back to her room and bid her goodnight, making plans to meet up with her in the morning. She smiled and shut the door.  
  
Neal heard voices approaching from the other end of the hall. It was Kel and Dom. He ducked around the corner and watched. Dom walked Kel to her door and looked up and down the hall, he whispered something to Kel, who smiled. She opened her door and stepped just inside, Neal could still see her. They were speaking, acting a bit giggly, what he wouldn't give to be able to hear them.   
  
Neal watched as they flirted at the door, by his body gestures, Dom seemed to be trying to convince Kel to let him in. She told him no. Dom's shoulders heaved as he sighed, and he looked up and down the hall once more. He smiled, and leaned in to kiss Kel. Kel kissed back.  
  
A/N: Review. Please Review. Tell me what you think, I want to know. 


	4. Neal's Punishment

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters or setting, though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 4: Neal's Punishment  
  
~~~~~~KEL'S POV~~~~~~  
  
Neal had seen them kissing, and flirting. That is good, Kel thought. Kel remembered the kiss. It wasn't supposed to have meant anything, it was supposed to be part of Neal's punishment, but somehow Kel couldn't convince herself to forget it. She had liked it, though it hadn't meant a thing to Dom. Just part of Neal's punishment, she reminded herself. Kel hated herself for being so fluttery. So giddy. After all Dom just wanted to punish Neal. Just part of Neal's punishment, she repeated.  
  
Everything had fallen into place after Neal had left. The conversations he'd been holding with Dom and Kel, and his odd behavior since the first day at Steadfast. Kel chuckled a little at the thought. Neal thinks we're lovers, she said to herself, and that Dom is being deceitful, that he is playing with me and other women. That is when the plan rolled into action.  
  
Kel looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't look too bad. Neal would get suspicious if she wore a dress again, so she was wearing a dressy tunic and some breeches. They were similar too what she would wear to meals, only a bit dressier than usual. Dom was going to pick her up for breakfast. He would be coming at anytime.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Kel opened it, and stepped outside. Dom grabbed her hand and walked with her to the mess hall. People looked at them as they came in, and whispers sprouted up around the hall. Kel blushed and dropped Dom's hand before sliding in across from Neal and Yuki. Dom joined her. He leaned in to whisper in Kel's ear. "The Meathead looks surprised." Kel blushed feeling Dom so close, and giggled a little at Dom's blunt statement.  
  
"Oh! How cute!" Yuki squealed quietly, they straightened up and turned to their meals. Kel blushed a bit more. Just part of Neal's punishment, she reminded herself once again.  
  
"Yes. Cute." Neal drawled. "So what does everyone have planned for the day? Dom, I was hoping to borrow Kel. I need the practice."  
  
"Imagine that! The meathead asking for help!" Dom said, astounded. "But Kel and I have other plans."  
  
"Dom." Kel warned. "How often does Neal ask for help? I'll go with Neal and meet up with you tonight."  
  
"Tonight? That sounds promising." Dom grinned. Kel elbowed him in the ribs. She turned back to Neal and Yuki. Yuki was trying not to smile, and Neal was glaring at Dom.  
  
"So what did you think of the wedding?" Yuki asked after seeing Neal. "What about ours, Neal?"  
  
Neal jumped and stopped staring at Dom, turning all his attention to Yuki. The rest of the meal was spent talking about wedding plans for the two.   
  
Kel stood when she was finished. Giving Dom a quick kiss she told him, "I have to go change into some practice clothes."   
  
~~~~~~NEAL'S POV~~~~~~  
  
Not long after Kel left the hall, another woman took her place next to Dom. Dom smiled at the woman. This had to be one of the other women. "Good morning Dom." She said, hugging him around the waist.  
  
"Morning." Dom replied. He kissed her on the forehead, then the cheek, then the lips.   
  
What in the world is he doing? Neal wondered. Everyone here just saw him with Kel, and now he's with another woman! He's a fool! He'll get caught. . .That's good.  
  
"They look so cute together." Yuki commented.  
  
"Yuki!" Neal whispered harshly. "What about Kel?"  
  
"Kel?" Yuki asked surprised.  
  
"He was just kissing Kel, and now he's with her!" Neal said. "What about Kel?"  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it." Yuki said.  
  
"Well, I'd best be going." Dom announced.  
  
"Dom?" The woman asked. "Will I see you later?"  
  
"I've got plans tonight. With the Own." Dom lied. "But I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"All right. Bye, Love." She said, kissing him one last time before he left.  
  
"I've got to go." Neal told Yuki. She smiled and let him leave.  
  
What's wrong with Yuki? I thought she was Kel's friend. How can she see those two together and not care? She doesn't want Kel hurt, does she?  
  
Neal reached the practice courts. Kel wasn't there yet, so he found a sparring partner. Partway through the fight, Neal saw something that made him drop his sword and lose the match: Dom coming prancing onto the courts with his arm wrapped around yet another woman, a tall blonde. Neal watched his cousin, and the woman from breakfast came up to speak to him while he was with the blonde.  
  
Kel came onto the court. "Kel look at Dom, please."  
  
  
  
Kel did so. "Yes, he looks nice today."  
  
"Kel, don't you see him with those women?"  
  
"Of coarse. They're just friends. He told me so."  
  
How can he have Kel so wrapped up that she doesn't even notice when he's with other women? She can't trust him that much! Or can she?  
  
Neal practice with Kel for a while, thinking all of this over. When the lunch bell rang, they went to wash and entered the mess. Kel sat with Neal and Yuki. Dom sat with yet another woman. Not the blonde, or the one from breakfast. No one seemed to care. No one seemed to notice.  
  
~~~~~~DOM'S POV~~~~~~  
  
Dom looked across the mess. His cousin seemed to be going mad. "Poor Nealan." Roselyn remarked. She was a rider, come to Steadfast for the wedding.  
  
"He does look confused doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he does."   
  
Neal was watching them, so they made it a point to absorb themselves in each other. Dom was finished eating, Roselyn wasn't. He kissed her goodbye, she was sweet and nice. For some reason he missed Kel when he kissed her. Kel was better. She had something Roselyn lacked.   
  
Dom saw Neal leave the mess hall right after he did. Neal was following him. Dom walked to Anne's room, she opened the door and hugged Dom. He hugged her back, wishing for all the world it were Kel he was holding. When they started walking down the hall, Neal fell in step.  
  
"Hello you two."  
  
"What do you want Meathead?" Dom asked.  
  
"To speak to this lovely lady." Neal said with a scowl. "Lady, have you notice my dear cousin Domitan with other women. The Lady knight, a tall blonde, or anyone else.?"  
  
"Of coarse. They're just his friends, he told me." Anne said sweetly.  
  
"Yes, Nealan." Dom warned. "Anne is the only lady for me."  
  
"Dom loves me, and I him." Anne said pertly.  
  
Dom knew Neal was watching him. Wherever Dom went that day, Neal was nearby. Dom knew Neal saw him with plenty of women, and was questioning his friends. The plan they had seemed to be going perfectly.  
  
At dinner, Dom sat with Kel again. He notice Neal frown more deeply than ever when Kel hugged him, but Dom didn't care, Kel was there, he couldn't think straight. Throughout the meal, other women came along, often they would whisper something to Dom, or flirt with him a bit.  
  
"Kel!" Neal said. "How can you just watch them?"  
  
"They're just his friends Neal. Dom can speak with other women. You're friends with other women. I'm your friend, should Yuki get paranoid?"   
  
"I don't go around flirting with and kissing other women!" Neal said with exasperation.  
  
"It's just between friends Neal."  
  
"Calm down." Someone behind Dom said. It was Wolset. "The girl is right you know."  
  
Neal was angrier than Dom had ever seen him. He finally burst and yelled loud enough for the entire mess to hear. "Calm down? How can I calm down when I see my cousin hurting my best friend? When everyone knows, but the women involved, and no one says anything?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked. "Kel's got the right of it, they're just his friends."  
  
"Just his friends?" Neal yelled. "When he treats them like THAT!" Neal said, pointing at Dom. Dom grinned he had been flirting with a woman who was passing by.  
  
"Yes, Dear." Yuki said. Everyone was staring. Neal blushed and was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Have you all gone mad?" He finally said. The hall was quiet, everyone heard him. "You see him with woman after woman, all head over heels about him, and you say it is just friendly."  
  
"You're the one who's making too much out of this." Dom said. "What do you think of me?"  
  
"Honestly, Sir Nealan." Wolset agreed. Everyone in the hall nodded.  
  
Neal turned bright red. "I'm ashamed of you, Nealan of Queenscove." Yukimi said, standing and walking out of the room.   
  
"What did I do?" He asked following her.  
  
"Trying to break Kel and Dom up. Accusing him of. . .of. . .cheating on her." She turned her back and stormed off. Neal tried to follow. "Get away from me, I never knew you were so cruel, or I'd have not agreed to marry you. Don't speak to me again. I never want to see you again. . .ever."  
  
He watched her go, looking red with shame and humiliation. Everyone in the hall behind him was grinning. Finally someone started chuckling. The whole hall burst into laughter. Neal turned around looking ready to kill someone.   
  
Yuki had reentered the hall, and just as Neal was about to throw himself at Dom, she grabbed him. I hope he feels punished, Dom thought. "I think you've been punished enough." Yuki told him.  
  
"Punished?"  
  
"I found it hard to believe you would think so lowly of your cousin." Yuki said.  
  
"But I saw him leaving Kel's room!" Neal stuttered.  
  
"I told you I was delivering a message. Ask Raoul if you don't believe me." Dom answered. Raoul was nodding.  
  
"I heard him tell you if you were caught. . ."  
  
"We were speaking of love and marriage Neal." Dom explained. "Raoul started it."  
  
"How much of this was a joke?" Neal asked, now pale.  
  
"Everything. The flirting, kissing, your fight with Yuki." Dom said, ticking things off on his fingers. "Just about everyone in the Fort was in on it."  
  
Neal looked offended. "You will pay for this." He stormed out of the room, face burning once again.  
  
Everyone stayed for a while longer. When the crowd started to break up, Dom walked Kel back to her room. The last time he'd been there, Neal had been spying. There was no one now. "That was fun." Kel remarked.  
  
Dom nodded. No one would see, he thought. But what would she think of me? I don't want her to hate me, better a friend than an enemy. . . But she looks so charming. I may never get another chance. . .  
  
Kel looked worried. "Dom, what's. . ."  
  
He kissed her. She didn't move, she was shocked.  
  
"Dom, we're done acting. You don't have to do that."  
  
"Kel, I wasn't acting." He kissed her quickly, not giving her time to react and walked down the hall, not daring to look back.   
  
A/N: Review. I know it's bad. Don't kill me! 


	5. Kel's Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Tamora Pierce  
  
Chapter 5: The name  
  
~~~~~~KEL'S POV~~~~~~  
  
Kel lay staring at the ceiling, she had hardly got any sleep that night. That has to be it, she thought. I didn't think Neal was that prompt, or that Dom was a traitor.  
  
"Lady, are you okay?" Tobe asked. He sounded worried.  
  
Kel turned her head to look at him. She sighed and rolled out of bed. "I'm fine Tobe. Just thinking is all."  
  
"Oh, about the sergeant?" Tobe asked.  
  
"No!" Kel protested.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry."  
  
Kel knew he didn't believe her. "I'm not thinking about him. Now get out so I can get dressed." She told him.  
  
"Yes you are." Tobe told her, before leaving; effectively dodging the pillow she had thrown.  
  
Kel got up and dressed, putting on breeches and a shirt. She ran a comb through her hair, splashed her face with water and headed to the mess hall. After getting her food she sat across from Neal, who pointedly ignored her. Dom came and sat next to her.  
  
"Good morning." Dom said with a grin.  
  
Kel glared at him and turned back to her meal. He betrays me then tried to be nice? Kel thought, I can't believe him. And how did Neal know how to punish her so well? Surely I'm not that obviously in love with Dom. In love with? Kel couldn't figure out why she hadn't thought of that before. But Dom would never feel the same way about me. He made her so mad! But he doesn't know he's playing with my heart. I'm sure he worked out a deal with his cousin. He helps Neal get even with me and Neal will leave him be.   
  
Yuki came waltzing in soon enough and sat across from Dom. "You're going to be my maid of honor." She informed Kel before taking a bite of her porridge.  
  
"Have I any say in this?" Kel asked.  
  
"No. Report for fitting sometime before lunch. My room."  
  
"Fine." Kel grumbled. Neal grinned. At least Kel knew he wasn't going to ignore her forever. She almost wished he would though.  
  
Kel went to the practice courts, and worked with Wolset on pole arms and fencing. They were about to move on to unarmed combat when Kel remembered her fitting. "Wolset, I've got to go."  
  
"For?" Wolset asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going to be mercilessly poked with needles." Kel told him. He didn't seem to understand. "Dress fitting, for Neal's wedding."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not a girl." Wolset said to no one in particular. A few soldiers who heard him chuckled.  
  
Kel ran immediately to Yuki's room. She opened the door, to find Lalasa, Yukimi, and one of Neal's female cousin's there. "We're almost ready for you." Lalasa said, without looking at Kel.  
  
Yuki did though. "Kel! You're covered in sweat! Go take a bath, this instant!"  
  
Kel grumbled, before going off. She went to the ladies' bath, not wanting to send for water of her own. She scrubbed herself down, but before she was done, the bell for lunch rang. She saw Dom as she left the bathhouse.  
  
"Kel!" He said, jogging to catch up with her. She didn't acknowledge him, but he spoke anyhow. "Kel, I'm really sorry."  
  
Kel knew he was apologizing about betraying her, and though she wanted to forgive him, part of her said not to. "I trusted you, Dom. I thought you were my friend. Then you betray me like this." Dom was silent.  
  
After a moment, Dom stopped talking, before turning around and returning to his room. Kel felt bad, what he did was wrong. Kel joined Yuki for lunch, before returning for the fitting. When they arrived, Kel found it was more a measuring than a fitting. The dresses were only partially done, but Lalasa needed Kel's measurements. Kel let it slide as a miscommunication; Yuki was, after all, not a Tortallan native, the language wasn't her native one. Lalasa showed them the design for the dress. "I can't wear that!" Kel exclaimed.  
  
It wasn't that the dress was bad. It was actually nice, and with Lalasa making it, it would be even better. The dress was just very feminine. Low and wide neckline, low back, lace, ribbon, clinging fabric. And then Kel knew there would be face paint, hairpins, and a number of other torture devices.   
  
"Sorry Kel." Yuki said evilly. "I helped you punish Neal, now I'm helping him get revenge. Besides, I like the dress."  
  
"Revenge? The dress is revenge?" Kel asked. "Was Neal planning anything else?"  
  
"No. He said this was already cruel enough."  
  
"Are we done here Yuki?" Kel asked.  
  
"No."   
  
Kel waited anxiously as she was measured. "And don't cut your hair. It's too short, maybe it'll grow some by the wedding."  
  
"But Yuki, your wedding isn't for another . . .what, three months?"  
  
"It'll only grow a few inches."  
  
"It'll be in the way."  
  
"Kel!"  
  
"Fine!" Kel was in no mood to argue. She had to apologize to Dom.  
  
"Good, you're done."   
  
Kel nearly bolted out of the room. She headed to the Own's hall and pounded on Dom's door. No one answered. She pounded harder. She waited. Still no answer. She pounded for what seemed like hours. "Dom!" She called when her fist began to hurt.  
  
One of the doors a few rooms down opened. "Lady, the Sergeant went riding just after lunch started."  
  
"Thank you." Kel said before heading to the stables. Dom's horse was absent.  
  
"Does anyone know where Dom went?" She asked as she saddled Hoshi.  
  
No one knew. She sent a few of the sparrows out to find him and left through the gates. Not sure where Dom might have gone, Kel decided to follow the path until he sparrows found her. It took nearly an hour. It was getting dark when the sparrows caught up with her. They flew into the woods, and Kel followed, Dom wasn't far in. He was sitting by the river, his horse wandering freely. Kel dismounted.  
  
"Dom, can speak with you, please?"  
  
Dom jumped when she spoke, then nodded his head. When she settled herself beside him, he spoke. "Kel, like I said, I'm really sorry."  
  
"I'm the one who should apologize." He stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I suppose I was wondering why you would want to kiss me." She said guiltily. "It kept me up all night. Then I came to the conclusion that the only reason you would, the only time you would. . .would be if Neal was trying to play a trick, you know get his revenge. Like he promised."  
  
"Why would Neal get even that way?" Kel didn't want to tell him about her crush. When he saw her hesitate, Dom ordered that she tell him. "You owe it to me."  
  
She took a deep breath. "I've had a crush on you for a while, a long while. I think Neal might know. That is why I thought you may have been asked to. . .to kiss me."  
  
"Oh." Was all Dom said.  
  
"Can you ever forgive me?" Kel asked.  
  
Dom thought it over. "I think so." He said, and then grinned. "So. . .you have a crush on me?"Kel blushed, she knew Dom saw when his grin grew bigger. "Good." He leaned over and kissed her, pulling her body close to his. Kel didn't pull away, and after a moment, she reached up around his neck. When he stopped, she pulled his head down for another kiss. When they both realized breathing would be a good idea, they pulled a part.  
  
"So what made you realize Meathead wasn't taking revenge on you? Through me that is." Dom asked.  
  
"I found out how he was going to punish me." Kel said.  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"Not telling." Kel told him, smiling smugly. Dom was hers now; he'd like the dress, even if she didn't. "Has Neal gotten you?"   
  
"Not yet, but you don't seem to upset, maybe I shouldn't worry."  
  
"It is good revenge, really, but I have a long while to brood over it." Kel informed him.  
  
"I'm scared again." Dom notified her.  
  
"You should be, I think. Neal knows you too well."  
  
"Yes, he does, doesn't he?"  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly Kel said. "I think we should head back."  
  
"I think you're right." Dom replied.  
  
They mounted their horses and headed back to Steadfast, both in much better spirits.   
  
  
  
A/N: End of chapter. Please review. 


	6. New Hope

Disclaimer: This is getting old. I don't own the setting, I don't own the characters. I simply borrow their names and attempt to maintain the personality they are given by the original author. . .Tamora Pierce. The only character that is mine is Sir Collin, a place filler of no importance.  
  
Chapter 6: New Hope  
  
~~~~~~DOM'S POV~~~~~~  
  
Dom was in his room, trying to sleep. He'd gotten the third degree from Kel's friends when he and Kel had returned. She hadn't left a note and they were worried. When they had head Dom was gone too, they'd assumed he had made Kel mad. They all cared about her, as brothers mostly. Some as more, he'd noticed. But she's mine now, he thought. They can't have her. I'll need to watch them.  
  
Dom laughed out loud at his own foolishness. Kel was loyal. She wouldn't even look at another man while she was with Dom. He knew that much. But what is to keep them from looking at her? Dom asked himself. As far as he knew, they still thought Kel was available. They didn't think that he had claimed her, and they wouldn't either, unless he said something. Sure, they were afraid that he had pissed Kel off and gone to retrieve her when she ran, but they didn't consider him a candidate as a lover. Not that I am her lover, not yet. He smiled at the thought. Looking forward to the time he'd be able to spend with her before she returned to her village.  
  
When would she return to New Hope? What would he do when she left? Who would be there to watch her? His head spun with unanswered questions. He forced them to the back of his mind. Perhaps he could go with her. If not, worst come to worst, he would see her at Neal's wedding. But after, what would he do? Calm down! He ordered himself, she isn't even gone and you miss her!  
  
He must have fallen asleep at some point, because a persistent knocking roused him. "Hold on a moment!" He called. Dom quickly made himself presentable and opened the door, hoping it was Kel. It wasn't. Instead, Neal was leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"You finally decided to wake up, huh?"  
  
"If I'd have known it was you, I wouldn't have bothered." Dom informed Neal, exiting his room and closing the door. Without a spoken agreement, they headed to the women's hall.  
  
"I'm hurt." Neal said plainly, it was obviously too early for his dramatics. "You'll pay double for that."  
  
"Pay?" Dom wondered, before he remembered Neal's threat. "Oh, right."  
  
They had reached the women's all. "I'll get Kel." Dom volunteered. Neal knocked on Yuki's doors.  
  
Dom knocked on Kel's door. "Who's there?" She asked.  
  
"Nobody." Dom replied.  
  
"Then I must be hearing things. Little voices. Perhaps I will ignore them." He waited a second, wondering what she was doing, before she continued. "Come in, it's unlocked.  
  
Dom entered, Kel was sitting at a desk, hurriedly putting away papers. "Oh the glory of commanding." Dom remarked when he saw the papers from New Hope.  
  
Kel smiled weakly. "Glory. Right. When I was a page, no one told me I'd spend half my time doing paperwork. If I had wanted paperwork, I'd have been a scholar instead."  
  
"Hungry? We're headed to breakfast."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Neal."  
  
"Oh, he's talking to us again? What a pity. I was beginning to enjoy the silence." Kel remarked.  
  
Neal heard her. "I'm offended. Shouldn't you be begging me to forgive you?"  
  
"You're taking revenge are you not?" Kel asked. "That means you don't have to forgive me, it makes us even."  
  
"Oh, right." Neal said. "But Dom hasn't been stricken with revenge! Why doesn't he beg for forgiveness?"  
  
"Because, I couldn't care less whether or not you forgive me, or speak to me for that matter."  
  
"Nobody loves me!" Neal said with feigned distress.  
  
Dom shook his head. "Yes, sad, but true. Rumor has it your lady is only marrying you for the money. Your friends are all looking for ways to betray you. And your family has been trying to throw you out for years." Dom turned to Kel. "We have been trying, but he can't take a hint, and the King doesn't want him loose in the cities."  
  
"I pity the poor people related to our Meathead."  
  
"Our Meathead?" asked Dom.  
  
"He's part of your family. And I feel sorry for those who might come upon him without warning." Kel informed Dom. "I decided to protect the unsuspecting innocents in the realm by taking him as my charge."  
  
"Your heart is of gold, Lady Knight." Neal drawled.  
  
Yuki finally joined them, and they set off for the mess hall. Before they reached the doors, however, a messenger from Sir Collin, Raoul's temporary replacement, reached Kel. She took leave of the other three and went to see Sir Collin.  
  
Dom was worried, he ate and joked, but he continuously pondered reasons for which Sir Collin would call Kel to his office. He could think of no good ideas, they all seemed to lead to a separation. When Kel entered the mess hall, she looked rather grim, but her Yamani mask slid into place. She sat at the table, and Neal looked at her, silently questioning.  
  
"Nothing of importance, Neal, nothing urgent." Kel informed him. "It won't affect you."  
  
Neal was comforted Dom was no. It wasn't urgent. It wouldn't affect Neal, but what about Kel. He resolved to ask her later.  
  
When later came, Dom didn't like what her heard. "Called back to New Hope?"  
  
"Well, yes." Kel said. He must have looked disappointed, because Kel came over to sit with him on the bed. "It'll be all right." She promised him, placing a hand on his back reassuringly.  
  
"It's not that I'm worried for you. The refugees will protect you at the times when you aren't able to protect yourself, it's just I'll miss you. I mean, I've just. . .found you. And now. . ."   
  
Kel had smiled throughout Dom's babbling. She started laughing suddenly, Dom was shocked. "Dom, you sound like Neal with one of his crushes. I'm not yet gone and you're mourning."  
  
Dom realized he was being silly. "Do you mean to tell me that you won't miss me?" Dom asked, feigning sorrow and pain.  
  
Kel smiled. "I won't miss you, not one bit." She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. He eagerly returned the kiss. She broke it off and whispered to his lips. "Not one bit." He leaned in for another kiss, but she pulled away, seemingly without knowing his intentions. The slight grin on her face told him she knew she was denying him.  
  
Dom glared at her. "It's good you won't miss me, because I hate you." He said indignantly.  
  
"Since you hate me so, you can help me pack. I leave in the morning." She threw a bag at Dom. It was too small for weaponry, so he assumed it was for clothing. He went to the bureau, and opened the drawers. He blushed slightly when he found her loincloths and breast bands there. He placed them in the bag, leaving one of each out: for Kel in the morning. He followed suit with the rest of her clothes. But a problem arose.  
  
"Kel have you acquired new clothes since you've arrived?"   
  
"Yes, some, why?" Kel asked.  
  
"They don't all fit." Dom explained.  
  
Kel pursed her lips in thought, "Just pack a few days' worth. The rest will be an incentive to return, seeing as I've no one here to bring me back." She teased.  
  
Dom did as he was told, now the bag was large enough.  
  
The next morning, Kel was set to leave, and Dom was seeing her off. "Neal will be upset that you didn't bring him along."  
  
"I didn't want to separate him from his fiancé." Kel said.  
  
  
  
"You didn't have a problem with it before." Dom remarked.  
  
"Before I didn't know what he felt when he parted with her."  
  
"Aww. . ." Dom teased. "How cute!" He was touched nonetheless. It was a lot for Kel to say that, as. . .sappy, for lack of a better word. . .as it sounded. He felt the same way though.  
  
He watched Kel kick her horse into a canter and ride out of the fort.  
  
For once, Meathead, he thought, you beat me to something. I can see why Neal was always pining for love. It makes a person feel wonderful. He also felt terrible, wasn't only the day before he was in sorrow because he was afraid to lose Kel? Not even Neal was unfortunate enough to lose a woman that quickly. Dom sighed silently. "That's what comes of duties, I suppose. Always being called off somewhere."  
  
A/N: Ta da! Yes, very odd, I know, but what would be the fun of writing a story that was all lovey-dovey and full of romance? Do you really want to read chapter after chapter of "I love you" and kisses, and hugs, and so on and so forth? There was bound to be this sooner or later. It'd get really boring even faster else wise! But, fear not! They'll be together in a couple of chapters, but for now. . . REVIEW! Please? 


	7. Confusion and its Effects

Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall. I don't own Kel, or Dom, or Neal. . . or any other characters in the story. They belong to Tamora Pierce. Yup. That's about it. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: Confusion and its Effects  
  
~~~~~~NEAL'S POV~~~~~~  
  
Where could they be? Neal wondered, both Dom and Kel had missed breakfast. He knocked purposefully on Kel's door, no one answered. "Kel! Open up, Mindelan!" Still no answer. Where is she? She has got to be here somewhere.  
  
Neal progressed to Dom's room. He stared at the door for a moment before rapping on the door with his knuckles. He heard a groan. "Dom, I know you're there!" Neal called. "If you don't get up and open the door, I'll unlock it myself!"  
  
"Like you could." Dom said wearily. Neal waited, but Dom still didn't let him in.   
  
Neal shook his head in disbelief. He lives in denial, Neal thought, thinking he is out of reach because he's in a fort. He pulled his Gift together and sent it into the mechanics of the lock. After a moment's time, there was a click and Neal the door opened without resistance.  
  
Neal surveyed the room in front of him. The curtains were drawn so the lighting was dim. Neal could see his cousin lying in bed, trying to sleep. At the foot of the bed was a chest, with Dom's belongings in it. There was a chair and desk, the latter of which was piled high with papers. He had a weaponry cabinet and dresser otherwise. A door led off to the privy.  
  
"Wake up sleepy-head!" Neal said, drawing the curtains, letting the sun pour in. Dom groaned and pulled his blankets over his head. "Honestly." Neal said with exasperation. "How much sleep did you get last night?"  
  
Dom sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Very little." Neal was about to remark when something caught his attention. In the corner of the room, behind the door was a pile of clothes. Neal saw the strap of a breast band poking out from under a dress. Kel's dress. Neal looked at Dom once more. But I thought they weren't lovers! He thought with irritation. "Did you want something?"  
  
Neal looked at Dom for a moment. "I was going to ask why you weren't at breakfast. And why Kel was also absent. But I figured it out."  
  
"I'm sorry cousin." Dom said. "I didn't want her to . . .but she did anyhow." He makes her sound like a whore, thought Neal.  
  
"You didn't want her to, but you let her?" Neal asked, his voice dangerously low. "How could you?"  
  
"How was I supposed to stop her from proceeding? She would have whether or not I tried to stop her." Dom said, a little uneasily.  
  
Neal was about to scream. Dom was infuriating. He figured he should get Dom to get dressed and talk this over with Kel, she couldn't just lay with a man whenever she wanted it would ruin her reputation.  
  
Knowing Dom was watching him; Neal marched over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He was met by an array of breast bands, women's loincloths, and more of Kel's clothes. "Quite a collection." Neal remarked icily, his cousin blushed. "Shouldn't you give her back her clothes when you've finished with her?"  
  
"What?" asked Dom, seemingly surprised.  
  
Neal's next words were hissed rather than spoken. "I said, wouldn't it be nice if you gave Kel her clothes back when you've finished messing around with her?" His voice grew steadily louder. "You told me you weren't lovers. And you PUNISHED ME FOR IT!"  
  
Dom looked confused. "I haven't bedded Kel." He said bluntly.  
  
Neal didn't believe him. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Gods strike me dead if I lie." Dom said.  
  
He was still there. Still alive. "Then why are her clothes in your bedroom, cousin?" he asked fiercely.   
  
"Because they didn't fit in her bags Meathead." Dom said.  
  
"Bags?" Neal asked, voice a bit higher than usual.  
  
"Bags." Dom stated.  
  
Neal swallowed. He was nervous. Where's Kel? He asked silently. All he could manage to say was "Bags?"  
  
Dom sighed, annoyed. "Bags!"  
  
"Bags you said?"  
  
"Yes you fool! Bags! She was called back to New Hope."  
  
Why did she go without me? He wondered. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing urgent. The man in charge, Merric, has a wedding to attend."  
  
"Merric? Getting married? And I wasn't invited?" Neal asked.  
  
"No, his little sister, Meathead. Then he figured he'd just expand that vacation to check in on things at home, and a court. They just needed a babysitter at New Hope." Dom explained.  
  
"Why didn't she ask me to come?" Neal asked, he was rather hurt.  
  
"Because you were so wrapped up with your lady, she felt bad having to ask. Now go! Leave me in peace."  
  
Neal thanked silently thanked Kel for her consideration; feeling slightly guilty for the things he'd accused her of lately. His thoughts were all remorseful, until he ran into Yuki. Then he thanked the Gods that Kel was so understanding.   
  
"Kel went back to New Hope." Neal informed Yuki. She would be mad if he didn't tell her and someone else did.  
  
"Really?" She asked, not seeming surprised. Curse the Yamanis! He thought. She was always hiding her feelings. Well, always in public. But when they were alone. . . he smiled at the thought. "Why are you smiling Neal?"  
  
Neal stopped smiling immediately. "No reason." He said, knowing he was blushing slightly.  
  
"So why did Kel have to return to New Hope? Without you? Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Neal grinned at the last part. "She knew if she brought me with her she couldn't resist the temptation."   
  
Yuki stared at him. Her face was blank, but he knew that if she could, she'd be rolling her eyes. "Yes." She answered. "I can hardly resist the temptation myself." Neal smiled with pride. "The temptation to hit you that is." His face fell.  
  
"It's true then. You don't love me. Everyone wants to hurt me!"  
  
"See what a said about temptation?" Yuki asked, rapping him lightly on the head with her fan. It hurt; it was, after all, made of metal.  
  
"Ow!" Neal whined.  
  
"Men are so weak." Yuki remarked nonchalantly.  
  
"Weak?" asked Neal. "Then how is it I can do. . .this!" He pinned Yuki against the wall and kissed her. When he pulled away. He continued. "Well? Answer me."  
  
"Because I let you." She said stubbornly, ducking under his arm and continuing the walk. "So why did Kel leave you behind?"  
  
"I don't know." Neal said.  
  
"Yes he does." Someone said. Neal turned to see Dom. His mind raced at what Dom would let slip toYuki. She had scolded him rather well after he had last accused Dom and Kel.  
  
"Tell me then, sergeant." Yuki demanded.  
  
Dom looked at Neal and grinned. Neal winced inwardly, he was going to get it now. "Don't worry, Neal, I'm family, would I do anything to hurt you?" When Neal opened his mouth to respond, Dom resumed, "I prefer you didn't answer that."  
  
"Sergeant. You don't keep a lady waiting." Yuki scolded lightly.  
  
"My apologies, fair lady." Dom said, bowing. "Kel just gets very tired of Neal's failed poetry attempts." Neal grimaced, relieved all the same. Dom could have said something worse, after all, Neal thought.  
  
"They can't be that bad." Yuki said. She turned on Neal. "I want a poem." Or maybe not.  
  
Dom was clearly amused. "Yes Neal, recite us a poem."  
  
"Now." Yuki said.  
  
"Right." Neal said. "Ode to a Fair Lady." Yuki was waiting. Neal grinned, stricken with inspiration.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A fair maiden has captured my heart,  
  
She is fairer than every other,  
  
And I'm lonesome when we're apart,  
  
I miss as I would a mother."  
  
Yuki grimaced, Neal changed tactics.  
  
"Her eyes are a sight to behold,  
  
Different from those you most see,   
  
They are deep and dark and cold,  
  
They hold me, and I can't get free."  
  
She was no happier. Neal was panicing, he thought it was fine. He though fast, but failed to come up with anything. But yuki was waiting for more. Ah well, thought Neal, desperate times call for deperate measures. . .  
  
"Her face is a picture of perfection,  
  
All times, but when she's mad,  
  
And then her smooth complexion,  
  
Looks really wrinkled and bad."  
  
"That's enough!" Yuki said. She was upset. The poem can't have been that bad, Neal thought. Ah, but Yamani poetry is different from Tortallan. Why didn't I listen to Kel? Yuki was no longer there, she had stormed back to her rooms, insulted.  
  
Neal looked at Dom, wishing for all the world that looks could kill. "You will pay for that Masbolle!" He hissed. "More so than before. You will suffer terribly." Dom looked worried. As he well should be! Neal thought angrily.  
  
A/N: Don't ask about the poem. My sister got hold of the files and wouldn't let me be until I put a poem in. She likes the PotS books too. And thinks Neal's bad poetry is entertaining. The fact that he suffers a lack of talent in literature, not the poems themselves. 


	8. The Battalion

Disclaimer: To put it simply: I do not own the characters in this story/plot thingy. I never did, as I have previously stated.  
  
Chapter 8: The Battalion  
  
~~~~~~DOM'S POV~~~~~~  
  
Something always had to go wrong. Or so it seemed to Dom. It had been bad enough that he was separated from Kel, it didn't make it any better that she was wanted. I should have known, thought Dom, Kel's famous. Somebody wants her dead, it's the curse of fame.   
  
  
  
Dom's thoughts had been along this line since he had received notice last night. Kel had left the day before.   
  
/* FLASHBACK*\  
  
Raoul had come galloping back very late that night. He immediately called together his officers, rousing them from sleep. They'd begun teasing him about his short honeymoon or grumbling about being wakened, when he cut them off.  
  
"Listen up. I got a message from our king. It seems his spymaster, who got the information from his spies, obviously, informed Jon, that King Maggur has turned some of his attention from the war to killing a certain Lady Knight. Any guesses as to which?" He asked grimly. The men were silent. "This would normally mean next to nothing, set aside as a rumor. However, I was informed that a large, well-armed army had been heading to Steadfast. Then it turned, early this afternoon, heading towards New Hope. I was told the Lady Knight was called back to New Hope. If the reports of the army are true, Kel and her townsfolk, no matter how well trained, are doomed."  
  
There was a long silence as Raoul let the information sink in. Dom stopped breathing for a moment, all he could think of was that he had to help Kel. And that he should have stopped her, Steadfast was easier to protect than New Hope. Aiden was the first to speak. "What are your plans?"  
  
"We've got to stop them." Raoul said. "I've got a message headed to Mastiff, some soldiers are being sent to aid Kel. They'll get there before the army, some of us are riding out also, to attack them from behind."  
  
"Who's going?" Aiden asked.  
  
"From the Own? First company." Raoul answered.  
  
"First?" Asked Dom. The first had been slaughtered not long ago, and had been rebuilt. They were not known for being the best fighters.  
  
"We need the Third to hold down Steadfast while we're gone, you'll be short of men. It'll be hard if you're attacked, we need that skill here." Raoul answered.   
  
"Will a mere hundred men actually help? How big is this army?" Someone in the corner asked.  
  
"We didn't get an exact count. It seems to be an entire battalion. They're not taking chances. On the brighter side, they've not been thoroughly trained: they can be beaten. They're not well fed either. Maggur is getting a bit desperate."  
  
"An entire battalion on a refugee camp?" Dom asked, Kel was doomed. It was all his fault. "That is ridiculous."  
  
"Daine's spies say that Maggur was not informed that Kel had help in her expedition into Scanra. She is some sort of phenomenon there." Raoul smiled dourly. Dom knew Raoul was proud of Kel's venture, but wished now that it hadn't taken place. He felt the exact same way.  
  
"Again, how will a hundred men help?" Someone asked.  
  
"They won't. That is why the majority of the fort is going, leaving only the third behind, as well as a few odd men." Raoul answered.  
  
"All this for a Lady Knight?"   
  
"No. It will dishearten Maggur, hopefully. Over a thousand men dead, due to an attack on a refugee camp. How would you feel?" Raoul questioned. "The men from Mastiff are going to New Hope secretly, we will hope that we're not seen. No Scanran will escape, and Maggur will believe Kel's slaughtered his army alone."  
  
"Does he think we're stupid? Not to see an army marching into our territory? How would we not see them and send out an attack"" Dom asked, he was worried for Kel.  
  
"Not if the army is disguised, they have mages covering them."  
  
"They have mages covering them? How will Kel see them then!?" Dom asked, he knew his voice cracked but he didn't care.  
  
Raoul stared at him with curiosity, then smiled halfheartedly. "The soldiers from Mastiff will be arriving before the attack. They'll let her know."  
  
"Oh, right." Dom said sheepishly.  
  
"We leave tomorrow, at noon. Pack, then get some sleep. The rest will be alerted at breakfast. Now go." Raoul ordered.  
  
/*END OF FLASHBACK*\  
  
Dom had done as he was told, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. He'd been awake for an hour or so now, thinking of Kel. More accurately, thinking of how he wasn't helping her. How he was stuck in the fort.  
  
Dom was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp knock on the door. He jumped at the noise, and rolled out of bed. He opened he door and Raoul stood there. "Do you need something, Sir?" He asked.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked. Though it was a question, Dom knew he had no choice, he opened the door the rest of the way, letting Raoul in. Raoul sat in Dom's chair, and motioned for Dom to sit also.  
  
Dom sat on the edge of his bed, supporting his head with his hands while resting his elbows on his knees. "Did you need something Sir?"  
  
"What is going on between you and my squire?" He asked heatedly.  
  
"She isn't your squire anymore, Sir." Dom said.  
  
"I don't care. What have you done?" He sounded very much like a father. That made Dom nervous, though he didn't know why.  
  
"I haven't done anything." Dom said.  
  
"Nothing?" Raoul asked. "I don't believe you."  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt her!" Dom cried out, exasperated.  
  
Raoul stared at Dom. "You love her don't you?" He asked, a small smile playing onto his lips.  
  
Dom blinked. Yes, he liked Kel, a lot. But was it really that infamous thing that called love? Or was it some short-term feeling, like he had had for the women he'd flirted with in the past? Dom thought back to all the descriptions of love he'd heard. He thought about Kel. "Yes, Sir, I think I do."  
  
"What happened to not being caught Sergeant?" Raoul teased.   
  
Dom wasn't in the mood. Kel was in danger, and he was safe. "Please go." He said, laying down, pulling his covers to his chin and turning his back to Raoul.   
  
Raoul didn't move. He didn't speak either. Dom eventually forgot he was there. He jumped when Raoul finally spoke. "Dom, go to New hope." Dom sat up and stared at Raoul. "Ride fast, get to her before the enemy. They'll ride slower because of all the supplies and weapons. Go through the woods, they're keeping to the road, they'll kill you if they see you riding so fast, alone. Probably think you're a scout, that you know about them."  
  
Raoul departed, leaving Dom staring at his empty seat. Suddenly what Raoul said sunk in. Dom jumped up and ran to the dresser. He couldn't stop and crashed into it, but didn't care; he'd see Kel soon. After packing his clothes, he packed his weapons. As well as some extra, for Kel or the refugees. He had to take two horses anyhow, why not use them fully.  
  
He ran to the stables, tripping and falling in the dark. He was thoroughly bruised by the time he reached his mare, Silver. He saddled her and placed his bags and such on his pack horse, Willow. Mounting Silver, and leading Willow, he left through the gates, traveling as quickly as possible, his only thoughts on reaching Kel before the Scanrans did.  
  
A/N: El fin. Please review. I beg of you! Next chapter coming when I've got the time. Probably Friday or Saturday. School sucks. 


	9. Messengers

Disclaimer: Put simply, I don't own any of this.  
  
Chapter 9: Messengers  
  
~~~~~~KEL'S POV~~~~~~  
  
It had been three days since Kel left Steadfast. Three long, tiresome days. The first day had bee the ride to New Hope, it wasn't a long ride, but it was boring, with nothing to do but talk to Tobe or one of the animals with her. Upon reaching the camp, she had gone to bed after a quick meal.   
  
  
  
The second day was no better, with helping Merric get out of the camp and handling the major problems that the refugees wouldn't bring up with Merric. Merric had been eager to leave the 'squalid situation' at he so affectionately deemed the town. Kel wasn't even sure what squalid meant, and wondered where Merric had picked it up. With all Merric's eagerness, Kel learned he was rather exasperating and forgetful when he was excited.  
  
The third day had just begun and Kel knew it would be no better then the last two. A couple of drunken refugees woke her earlier than normal with their shouts. She'd stormed out to the small yard in from of headquarters and pulled them apart, taking the two men to the infirmary for minor healings and sobering up. She left the infirmary to find the fight had roused a small group of refugees. They stared at her as she emerged from the infirmary. It took her a moment to realize that when she and rushed to the fight, she had neglected to change from her nightclothes. She blushed and headed back to headquarters.  
  
The day had not improved, she found herself unable to fall back asleep though dawn was hours away. So she went back outside, this time remembering to change clothes. She practiced with her glaive before someone interrupted her. "You had the decency to get dressed I see."   
  
"Yes," was all Kel said. How could I reply to that anyhow? She wondered. It was then that another fight erupted, disturbing the otherwise peaceful camp.  
  
"You harlot!" A man screamed. Kel rushed over immediately. Two men and a woman stood outside one of the more private houses to have been built. A building with separate rooms instead of a one-room bunkhouse. One man was shouting about the woman being a whore. The woman was shouting that she was a 'big girl' and would do as she wished. The second man was silent, glaring at the first.  
  
Kel took them to a more private location, speaking with each in turn. The woman, it seemed, had an arranged marriage with the first man. When her father died, she saw no reason to cling to that, she went to the second man, someone she'd had her eyes on. The first man, however, held the girl to the marriage and was upset that she'd been sleeping with the second man.  
  
Kel was torn between the two stories, unsure what to do about it, it was her job to make peace between the three. She sent them off, purposely keeping them away from each other by keeping them busy at different tasks. The entire process had take a few hours and Kel set off to the mess that was just opening.  
  
When Kel was through with the meal, she headed back to her quarters to get some of the paperwork done. Unfortunately, she didn't get there, because as soon as the refugees saw her, they bombarded her. The less urgent things she had pushed aside the day before were suddenly back - problems between refugees that needed an impartial view. Kel spent most of the day sorting through the chaos. Why couldn't they ask Merric? She whined silently as she listened to a couple of refugees fighting over some kittens that were recently born. One owned the mother cat, and the other had nurtured the cat and kittens during the pregnancy.  
  
Kel couldn't get a minute to herself all morning. The midday meal was a break from acting as the judge. It was a short break. A very, very short break. When had she finished her last bite, she was once again surrounded by arguing and complaining refugees.   
  
Finally the crowd died down, and Kel migrated to her rooms, only being stopped a couple times for simple questions. Kel collapsed into her chair getting ready to start the much-needed paperwork. As she pulled out a quill, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked with a sigh.  
  
"Tobe, milady." Tobe answered.  
  
"Come on in." She replied.   
  
Tobe cracked open the door and pushed his head through. "I just came to tell you, milady, that a rider is approaching the gates. He's in a big rush."  
  
"Why wasn't the horn sounded?" Kel asked.  
  
"It was, milady, but you may not have heard it." Tobe said, quietly. "You've been busy."  
  
Kel groaned as he left. Why can't I get this done? She asked herself. Why? Why, Why, WHY? She stood up and headed to the gates, just as they opened. The rider rode a light horse with dark socks. The rider was dressed plainly, in brown pats and a torn white shirt. She saw red spots on the white, and realized her was bleeding.  
  
"Tobe," Kel beckoned, he arrived at her side. "Take care of the horse and get the man to the infirmary. Tell him I'll speak with him soon."  
  
She returned to her rooms, and finished some of the paperwork before deciding to visit the messenger. Just as she was leaving, a man ran into her. "Lady!" He said urgently. "A messenger from Mastiff just arrived, it's urgent!"  
  
Kel raced down to the courtyard to see the messenger. The first would have to wait; his business couldn't be too urgent if he hadn't announced it to be so. Someone took the man's horse, and Kel led him to the meeting room. She got him a drink and some food, letting him calm a bit before asking for the urgent news.  
  
"King Maggur has sent a large army to attack your camp, Lady Keladry. Mastiff is sending reinforcements, they should arrive sometime on the morrow." The man stopped, taking a breath. "Steadfast is sending many soldiers also, but will attack only when the enemy does. The commanders are determined to slaughter the enemy, this could prove a key battle in the war, Lady. Moreover, the enemy is not visible, mages cover them rather well. They're approaching on the road to Steadfast."  
  
Kel was speechless. This has got to be big, Kel thought, for Mastiff and Steadfast to send soldiers. The other man, the first to arrive, must be from Steadfast, that would explain the blood and mangy look about him. He must have run through the woods, perhaps run into a scout. "We haven't got much time to prepare then. When should the enemy arrive?"  
  
"In just a few day's time, Lady."   
  
"Thank you, anything else will be discussed when the Mastiff men arrive, I suppose?" The man merely nodded. She gave him a room and a bed and he was content. She knew she shouldn't worry the refugees, but they would worry if she didn't tell them now and an army arrived on the doorstep the next day.   
  
At supper Kel made the announcement. Changes would need to be made. She had all construction halted, save that on the defensive and offensive buildings. The carpenters who couldn't make weapons would work on these buildings. The others would make bows, arrows, and staffs. They had some weapons, but not enough.  
  
After the discussion, Kel remembered the first messenger, maybe he had more information. She went to the infirmary, hearing complaining in the patient's quarters before she even set foot in the building.  
  
"I have to get out of here!" A man said distinctly. "I'm just fine, just tired is all!"  
  
"No, you sit and rest yourself, I'll let you leave when you are able."  
  
Kel approached the patient wing and waited for the healer to leave the room. "What's the problem?"   
  
"It's the messenger from Steadfast, Lady Kel." The healer said, shaking her head. "He's been cut somewhat. From branches and such. Some of the cuts have poison in them, natural poison, not man-made, and he needs rest."  
  
"Is the rest so important that I can't see him for a moment?" Kel asked. "This is a matter of importance also."  
  
The healer was torn between her choices. Finally she gave in. "Go see him, Lady, but make it quick, and keep him in bed."  
  
Kel tanked the healer, before knocking lightly on the door. "Go away!" The man said, his voice was muted some by the thick door, but Kel heard him.  
  
Kel opened the door. "I will not go away, I need to speak with you." Looked for a match to light the only lamp in the room. She moved a chair to the bedside; the messenger lay with his back to her. She pulled the pillow off the patient's head saying "The healer would be very upset with me if you suffocated yourself. Now why are we in such a bad mood?"  
  
The man turned his head to glare at her, but smiled instead. "Kel!" Dom exclaimed, he turned the rest of his body around.  
  
"Dom? What're you doing here?" Kel asked, "Not that I'm not happy you are."   
  
"I was going to tell you about the battalion marching onto New Hope, but that…" He saw Kel's scowl, and changed the word he was about to use, "…wonderful healer said I wasn't fit enough. Then I got news someone else told you." He didn't seem too happy about that.  
  
Aww…how sweet, Kel thought. The cuts, they aren't bad are they? "Let me see your lovely war wounds." Kel ordered, reaching out to remove the thin blanket covering Dom.  
  
Dom caught her hand and kissed it. "Surely a sweet girl like you wouldn't want to see a few minor cuts." Kel worried more, why wasn't he letting her see? She glared at him and yanked the cover off of his chest and gasped. There were numerous small scratches, some looking poisoned as the healer had said. "From branches. I was going to fast to dodge all of them." But there was more also, something the healer hadn't mentioned…  
  
"What's this?" Kel asked. A larger wound covered his side, bruised and a lager, deeper-looking cut.   
  
"Nothing." Dom said.  
  
"Dom!" Kel said, her voice a bit higher than it should have been.  
  
"It's really nothing." Dom reassured her.  
  
Why won't he tell me? Kel wondered. "Tell me!" She ordered. He shook his head, smiling slightly. Kel frowned, resorting from verbal attack to physical. She leaned over him slightly, to look down on him, making sure to press gently on his injury. Dom yelped. "Tell me." She said quietly.  
  
"Get off me, I'll tell you! Just let go! Please!?" Dom begged, he tried to sit up, but Kel had him pinned.  
  
"Tell me." Kel repeated. She hated hurting him, but he wouldn't tell her, and if someone hurt him, Kel would be forced to hurt that person.  
  
Dom stopped struggling, but was shaking slightly. "I fell off my horse."  
  
Kel moved her body so she wasn't hurting him, but could still look down at him. She smiled, shaking her head with amusement. "How did you do that?"   
  
Dom's face was red, "Hit my head on a branch and fell on a rather sharp rock in a creek."  
  
That would explain why he wouldn't tell me, Kel thought. "Your poor ego."  
  
"My poor body." Dom corrected.  
  
"Your body will heal," Kel informed him, "but you'll never hear the end of this."  
  
"Who's to know?" Dom asked. "The healer just tended to it without a question."  
  
"I'll know." Kel said, "And everyone else I tell."  
  
"Kel!" He said, springing up in bed, knocking his head on Kel's. Kel placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him back down. He rubbed his head gently as   
  
Kel smiled threateningly. "Neal will love to hear about this. And Raoul. And Wolset. Maybe…"  
  
"Kel," He said, dragging her name out into two syllables with urgency.  
  
"I won't tell anyone." Kel promised. She brought her head down to kiss him gently, making sure to put none of her weight on his body. She pulled away, and Dom tried to sit up once again.   
  
"The healer said not to let you out of bed." Kel told him, gently pushing him down again.  
  
"But Kel, I am in bed. You're perfectly welcome to join me if you wish," Dom said, moving over, presumably to make room for Kel.  
  
Kel swatted his shoulder lightly, careful not to hit something tender. She wasn't sure she was ready to bed him just yet, but she could still flirt. She stood up and walked to the door. "Go to sleep Dom, the sooner you get better, the sooner I can accept that invitation." Kel saw Dom blink in surprise and grin before she extinguished the lamp and shut the door.   
  
Kel massaged her head as she headed back to her own quarters. It helped the pain she felt from when her head had collided with Dom's as well as the confusion she felt. Will I take him up on his invitation? Was he really serious? What if he acts on that? Did he think I was serious? Why did I do that? Was I serious? Do I want to take him up on that invitation? Unanswered questions bounced around in her head.  
  
As she tucked herself into bed she pushed these thoughts out of mind. "Let's just get to tomorrow, what happens, will happen. It's no use thinking about it until it does." She told herself aloud. One of the sparrows peeped encouragement before the room fell silent again.  
  
A/N: Ha! The longest Chapter yet. But not by much. Review please. Please, please, please? 


	10. Demotion

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. End of story.  
  
Chapter 10: Demotion.  
  
~~~~~~NEAL'S POV~~~~~~  
  
Neal walked aimlessly around the grounds of Fort Steadfast. He'd not had a very good day, and it wasn't getting any better. He'd waken to find his cousin missing, only to learn Raoul had sent him as a messenger to Kel in New Hope. That's dangerous! Thought Neal, Especially with an undetectable enemy between the fort and refugee camp. He wanted to strangle the Knight Commander for putting his cousin in harm's way. He soon found he couldn't, for the rest of the reinforcements were making its way out the gates. He'd been left behind; they hadn't wanted him to go. He was to play head healer for Steadfast.  
  
Neal found he was the only knight left behind. That hadn't made him feel much better. He was already miserable, the regular army men feared him as a noble. The Own ignored him for being an outsider, and the women-mainly Yuki-left him to his duty. Put frankly he was alone and miserable. As he was walking around the grounds, wallowing misery, he stumbled then fell on his face. Rolling over onto his back he looked back and saw a tree root protruding from the dirt. "It figures! Everyone is against me!" He cried out in frustration. A few birds took off from trees in the forest, but the fort was so empty no one really took notice of his shouts.  
  
Neal got up with a grimace. There was nothing here worth staying for. Except Yuki, of coarse, but she was pointedly ignoring him. His decision was made: he wouldn't stay here longer than necessary. With that he went back inside to enjoy a nice, quiet dinner. By himself.  
  
~~~~~~KEL'S POV~~~~~~  
  
It was nearly noon when the trumpets sounded, signaling that the army had been sighted. Kel, who had been on he way to the mess hall when it indicated to approaching soldiers, turned and sprinted up to the wall. They were a ways off, a dark blot off in the distance. Kel borrowed a spyglass from a guard and peered through. She still couldn't make out faces.  
  
  
  
"Send for me when they can be seen by the naked eye." She ordered.  
  
"But you can see them now, milady."  
  
"Send for me when you can distinguish between a man and his horse." She said. The man nodded and Kel headed towards the mess hall.   
  
Upon arriving, Kel grabbed two trays and filled them with food, with that done, she headed towards the infirmary. With her hands full she had to wait for someone to notice her trying to enter the building and let her in. "I came to dine with the man with the poisoned cuts. Kel told the healer, who wouldn't know who Dom was.  
  
"The Whiner?" The healer asked, shaking her head. "This way." She led Kel to Dom's room. "Whiner's room." She announced, knocking on the door and opened it.  
  
Upon entering, Kel could tell why they had deemed Dom 'Whiner'. "Why do I have to stay here?" He complained, without turning to see who entered. "I want to get out."  
  
Kel nodded for the healer to leave and walked towards Dom. "Oh, stop bellyaching and eat your lunch." She instructed.  
  
Dom jumped a little, surprised at finding Kel and not a healer. "Hmph!" He retorted once he'd recovered. "How rude." He ate his lunch anyhow.  
  
They both finished their lunches quickly, focusing on the food more than anything else. "When will you be well enough to be out again?" Kel asked once the meal was done.  
  
"Not today. If I'm lucky the army will have a better healer than the one currently tending your refugees."  
  
"They're in the line of sight." Kel informed him. "They should be here soon."   
  
"Good!" He said. "I hate being in bed." Kel was about to report that he had no choice when Dom interrupted her. "Well, I hate being in bed sick. For other reasons I don't mind at all."  
  
"It figures you wouldn't." Kel said, Dom scowled, and Kel smiled innocently. "If you're done, I'll take the trays back to the kitchens. I've got some things to take care of before our forces arrive." She took the tray and walked to the door. "I'll try to stop by tonight. Don't get mad at me this time."  
  
After bringing the trays to the kitchen, Kel made sure that the rooms for the officers were prepared and the places for the tents were cleared. They'd made makeshift pens for the animals this morning, and only a few still roamed, being chased by children in order to be pinned. Hopefully the soldiers had brought some of their own food, because New Hope could hardly feed an army. They could barely feed themselves. Besides they didn't have much room. Kel saw a few men trying to make places for campfires; Kel helped them arrange stones, then sent them for wood.  
  
While she was helping to tidy up the town, the guard sent a messenger to retrieve her. Kel sprinted up to the wall and saw that the army wasn't far off at all. She pulled her griffin-feather headband closer to her eyes to be sure it really was the Mastiff soldiers. That being done, she headed to the men in charge of the gate and ordered the gates opened.  
  
The army poured in. Kel went down and was met by the leader. "Where can my men stay, girl?" He asked.  
  
"We haven't much room," Replied Kel, "so they'll have to camp in tents. We cleared the area just there for them." She pointed to the site they'd set up for the soldiers.  
  
"Good lass." The man said. "We'll need to speak with you once the officers have been settled."  
  
The officers weren't 'settled' until just before supper. They gathered in the meeting room. The leader rose to speak. "I am sure everyone is aware of the forces marching against us, right?" Everyone nodded. "Right. They'll be on us soon. Steadfast will attack from behind. We're to defend the camp." He turned to face Kel. "Lass, you'll be in charge of the refugees. That's all - no more than that. We're taking over the camp now."  
  
Kel understood, they needed a strong director. They don't need an inexperienced knight getting their men slaughtered, Kel thought. She nodded her affirmation.  
  
"Run along now, lass, we've got the fighting under control. You just go take care of your people." The man ordered.  
  
That, however, was not understood. "What do you mean you've got the fighting under control?" Kel asked calmly. "Won't my people and I be fighting also?"  
  
"No, little girl. This is a real fight, not the games you're used to." One of the soldiers told her.  
  
"Be quiet." The leader ordered.  
  
"Games?" Kel asked, not believing what they were saying. Haven't I proved myself time and again? She wondered.  
  
"Look, child. My lord Wyldon has ordered we do what is necessary for this to go right. We need experienced fighters, not civilians. You need to take care of them, they trust you, not us." The leader said. "If you need anything do not be afraid to call for me."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kel said. "And your name would be . . .?"  
  
"Sir Paxton." The man said, Joren's old knight master. He seemed civil enough.  
  
"Sir Paxton." Kel repeated. "Sir, my refugees would at least like to know what is going on. I would like to be able to tell them."  
  
"Fine." He relented. "Then stay."  
  
For the next hour or so, they talked about the upcoming fight. Kel adding her input every so often and receiving glares from more conservative members of the group. The supper bell rang, and the group broke up. The officers headed to wash up, and probably would eat in the officer's mess, away from the refugees. When Kel went to her room, she quickly washed and headed to the kitchen to retrieve food from there.  
  
After a meal with the refugees, she was headed to the infirmary to see Dom. "Lass!" Someone said. Kel turned to see one of the officers. She waited for him to catch up. It was Sir Paxton. "Lass. We're one room short for our officers, even doubled up, we did bring a large sum of men." Kel nodded, wondering where this was headed. "I will need to speak with my officers often, and would appreciate it if they were not forced to run up to headquarters every time I call a meeting. Seeing as you are not part of the head of the defenses, it would not go unacknowledged if you would give up you room in favor of one of my officers."  
  
Kel pursed her lips. She didn't like being left out of the meeting when it was her people who were in the most trouble. She also saw the necessity of having all of the officers grouped together. This plus the fact she'd learned not to question a senior officer drove her to give up her rooms. With help from Tobe and some of the other children, Kel's clothes, weapons and work were packed and brought to one of the many tents spread across the grounds, one in the back corner, closest to the animal pens. One of the unclaimed tents in one of the most undesirable places. Her collection of Yamani waving cats and art were placed in a saddlebag in the tent. All her belongings were stored in the little white tent that she was granted.  
  
When she entered the tent, she wasn't pleased. The army had brought so many people, that they'd had to assign two people to a tent. Just because Kel was a girl, it didn't mean she was an exception to the rule. There were two cots set up, and one makeshift desk for Kel. She set he work down on the desk, threw her clothing bag under the cot, place her collection next to it, and he weapons lay gathered in the corner.  
  
Once set up, Kel went to go visit Dom. She entered his room, and was greeted with a loud "Kel! How nice to see you!"  
  
Kel smiled and sat in the chair next to Dom's bed. He sat up and hugged her heartily before planting a kiss on her lips. "Nice to see you too." She smiled.  
  
"I thought you might have forgotten me. A healer came by, from the army; I'll be able to leave tomorrow. After lunch he said, he said I'd be sore some, but I'd live."  
  
"I'd stay here if I were you." Kel told him. "They've had to put two people together in rooms it's so crowded." She sighed, wishing she'd been able to keep her own room to herself.  
  
  
  
"No, it's so boring here. And the healers are so evi . . .devoted." Kel scowled at the slip up, and he grinned. "You know how I hate people doting on me."  
  
Kel, who was only listening with one ear, shook her head. "You're hopeless."   
  
"Why does everybody always say that?"  
  
Kel shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
"Kel, what's wrong?" Dom asked, pulling Kel off the chair and into his lap.  
  
"Nothing." Kel said.  
  
"It's not 'nothing'," Dom said. "Or else I wouldn't ask. Now tell me."  
  
Kel sighed, and then thought. "I was demoted. Not really, I guess I still have the refugees, but it isn't my camp anymore. I guess I should be happy, without all the extra responsibility. But I'm not, I'm just worried, particularly with that army marching towards us as I speak."  
  
"Kel, that's awful!" Dom said.  
  
Kel shook her head. "I'll be alright."  
  
"That's my Kel." Dom said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Kel smiled and moved to sit back in the chair. Dom pulled her wrist so that they both sat in bed, with their backs to the wall. They talked until the curfew bell rang, at which time Kel excused herself to go back to her tent. Whoever she shared it with wasn't there yet. She fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
~~~~~~DOM'S POV~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe they would do that!" Dom said to himself, he was pacing the room in frustration. Something scratched at the door. He opened it and Jump came in. He watched Dom pace furiously. "Kel is as good as anyone of those men. In fighting or strategy." Dom told Jump. Jump barked softly. "We've got to do something about that. Something, anything." Jump thumped his tail in agreement. "But first I'll have to get better. We'll go talk to Sit Paxton in the morning, eh buddy?" Dom crawled into bed and Jump curled up on his feet. "Give that man a piece of my mind."  
  
A/N: El fin del capítulo. Spanish exams tomorrow, guess I should study. Goodbye! Have fun! Study Hard! Review! 


	11. The Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own it. This is getting a bit old.  
  
Chapter 11: The Mistake  
  
~~~~~~DOM'S POV~~~~~~  
  
"It's past noon!" Dom cried in exasperation. The healer that had seen him yesterday had promised to stop by in the morning. It was almost time for the dinner bell to ring. "He should be here by now!"  
  
"Who?" The healer asked as he walked in.  
  
"No one." Dom said innocently.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry." The healer said. "I had other patients to tend to."  
  
"It's okay." Dom said. But now I won't see Kel, he whined silently.  
  
The healer motioned for Dom to remove his shirt. Once it was out of the way the healer began to inspect the cuts in silence. Suddenly he spoke, "The woman has done a decent job with the refugees, don't you think?"  
  
"She has done an extraordinary job." Dom corrected stubbornly.  
  
"I wouldn't say extraordinary," Said the healer.  
  
"Well I would. She has done wonders with the refugees. No body could do better." Dom said persistently.  
  
The healer stared at Dom for a short time before smiling. "In love with the Lady?"  
  
Dom blinked. Am I that transparent? He speculated, Surely I can't be.  
  
"You're ready to leave." The healer announced, giving Dom back his shirt.  
  
Once the healer was out of sight, Dom left the room in a rush. He had to see Sir Paxton. Kel needed her job, she of all people deserved it. He found Sir Paxton's room with little trouble. After knocking purposefully, he waited.   
  
A man, doubtlessly Sir Paxton, answered the door. He was thin and tall and stood hunched. His skin was chapped from the harsh northern weather, he must have been born and raised further south not to have adapted to it by now. His hair was a tangled mane: it needed a cut and wash. The knight did not give off a good impression, however he was said to be a better than average general. The knowledge of his reputation held Dom speechless for a short while. "Can I help you?" He asked a bit rudely when Dom didn't speak.  
  
Dom wasn't sure what to say "Might I have a word with you. . .privately?" He ventured. The general stared at him suspiciously, but stepped aside to let Dom enter the room. "It's about the Lady Knight." Dom informed the general when he was seated.  
  
"Oh?" The general said with indifference. "Are you one her charges, come to complain? I have no time for this."  
  
"I'm not a charge. I'm a member of the Own, rode in as messenger from Steadfast. I am one of the few here that were with the Lady during her years spent playing squire to My Lord Raoul."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I have come to speak on behalf. . .well more argue a cause she would be to honorable to argue." Dom said, beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. It was very warm in the room. "You see, Kel, I mean the Lady Knight, earned her shield fairly. . ."  
  
"I never said she didn't." Sir Paxton interrupted.  
  
"What I meant is she has proved she is capable of fighting with and taking charge of men at arms. She should not have been sentenced to isolation amongst the refugees." Dom said.  
  
"I'm sure se can handle." Sir Paxton said. "And that she has proven herself before. But this is a real battle, not some minor raid. She is young and not ready for this sort of responsibility. She will stay away from the fighting."  
  
"But Sir. . ." Dom began.  
  
"I will hear no more of this nonsense. If anyone tries to argue with me again, I will punish him as well as the girl. If she disobeys me, I will have to strip her of what power she retains." Sir Paxton seemed to be looking for a response from Dom.  
  
This is unfair! Dom thought angrily. He wanted dearly to shout at the man, but gave a curt nod instead.  
  
"Good," Sir Paxton said with a smile, "I believe you were the soldier in the infirmary?" Dom nodded again. "Go see the head of the encampment to get a tent. My sincere apologies that we can not offer you a room or proper bed."  
  
"Good day, milord." Dom said, knowing a dismissal when he heard one. He bowed politely and left he room. Well, he reflected, that was a complete disaster.  
  
Dom went to see the man who was to give him his tent and waited as he checked his lists. "Sir Paxton has special orders for you." The man told him, smiling mischievously, "He said it would keep two potential troublemakers out of his way for a good deal of time."  
  
"That is rather tactless thing to say." Dom informed the man, realizing that in saying that he was being equally as thoughtless.  
  
When Dom received his housing assignment, he decided that the army was against him. Not that he hadn't been warned. He walked to the far end of the encampment and into the tent. The person he was to share the tent with was absent, but on seeing other man's half of the tent, Dom realized they would not get along.  
  
Dom was more for physical exercise than mental exercise. The other man, however, seemed to enjoy reading and such. He had a desk and books, Dom wondered how he had carried the bags, books, and papers to New Hope without killing his steed. He also wondered how he had gotten a desk from headquarters. The man had not skimped on weapons; a large array of weapons lay in a corner. Two bags lay under the cot, full of personal belongings. Dom figured it must have taken at least three horses to get all that there.  
  
Dom set up his half of the tent before lying on the cot. Someone walked in while he was trying to sleep, seeing someone there, the person stopped in the doorway with a gasp. "Do shut the flap. The wind is a bit chilly." Dom said without looking at the visitor.  
  
"Do you make it a point to be rude to me when I pay you a visit?" The person asked, it was Kel.  
  
Dom sat up with a start. Kel stood in the doorway, a half-eaten apple in her hand. She seemed a bit out of sorts. "Kel! How'd you know I was here? In this tent?"  
  
"I didn't." Kel said. She motioned at Dom's roommate's half of the room. "This use to be my tent. All for me."  
  
Dom remembered what the man had said about keeping troublemakers busy. He also remembered the roguish grin the man had, Dom blushed at the implication. "Well, that explains why you have so much junk." Dom said. "Women!" He muttered, as a joke.  
  
"Women?" Kel asked in mock outrage, she chucked the apple at him, he didn't notice until it hit him squarely on the forehead. He rubbed his head. She looked surprised and upset. "Dom! You didn't duck!"  
  
"Quite obviously." Dom said, still rubbing his head.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked him, sitting on the edge of the cot.  
  
"No." Dom said melodramatically, lying down, his arm draped across his forehead. "I've been wounded horribly. Dearest, don't mourn over me."  
  
Kel caught on to the act, and played along. "Darling, I can't go on without you. There has to be some way to help. Tell me!" She begged.  
  
"No, there is no way. . .except. . . No!, I couldn't ask that of you. There is no way."  
  
"I'll do anything., My Love." Kel said, feigning desperation.  
  
Dom stared at her, struck with inspiration. "Anything?" He asked, using a purposefully hoarse voice.  
  
"Anything." Kel said with determination.  
  
"There is one way." He said, as if he were on his deathbed.  
  
"I'll do it!" She cried frantically.  
  
"Will you, My Pet?" Dom asked, sounding anything but convinced.  
  
"Yes!" Kel said, grabbing his hand.  
  
Dom pretended to consider, then gave her a weak smile. She stared at him expectantly. "Well then!" Dom said enthusiastically, grabbing Kel and pulling her down onto the cot, and rolling on top of her. "I again have hope!" He kissed her deeply. "The only thing that can cure me now is to be loved by a woman."  
  
Kel chuckled. "When you say you need to be loved, you don't mean in the emotional way, do you?"  
  
"The emotion makes the action all the better." Dom said, his voice a low rumble, before he kissed her again.  
  
It was then that someone else chose to enter, unbidden. "Gods!" The man cursed before beating a hasty retreat. Dom stood quickly and raced out of the tent, to see who had just left. It could be the difference between Kel remaining respectable amongst her villagers, and her name being dragged through the mud and dirt.  
  
Dom saw man's back just as he turned a corner. Dom sprinted to catch him, and pinned the poor man to the ground, face in the dirt. "Dmm!" The man screamed. Dom let go of his head, so the man could speak. "Domitan!" He cried out. It was Neal. Dom got off him entirely.  
  
"Neal?" Dom asked cautiously. Kel came up beside him then and crouched in front of Neal.  
  
"Neal?" She asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I didn't hurt him that badly." Dom said, offended that she was paying more attention to Neal than to him. Of coarse, he wouldn't admit to himself that he was, for a moment, jealous of Neal.  
  
"That isn't what I was asking about." Kel informed him.   
  
Dom blushed, realizing she was talking about the disruption back at the tent. "I'm confused." Neal admitted. "And I have a monster of a headache." So do I, thought Dom.  
  
"There isn't much I can do about either of those." Kel told Neal.  
  
"When did this happen?" Neal asked.  
  
"About five minutes ago, Meathead, you walked in on it, remember?" Dom asked icily. He was upset that they had been interrupted, though in all truthfulness Dom knew that they wouldn't have gone any further than kissing. He didn't think Kel would let him go any further than that for some time. She was busy with her refugees.  
  
"I think he wants to know when we started this. . .relationship." Kel said uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, that was what I was asking." Neal said, sounding offended.  
  
Dom thought back. "The night that we punished you." He said with a grin.  
  
"Then you've been telling me lies? You said you hadn't slept with her!" Neal accused.  
  
"I haven't." Dom said.  
  
"Then how did this start on 'the night when we punished you', hmm?" Neal asked.  
  
  
  
"Come off it Neal!" Kel said, Dom started and saw Neal jump slightly, they'd both forgotten about Kel. "He kissed me is all. And it has not gone any further. Besides, if it ever does, that is our business, not yours."  
  
Neal nodded. Dom said, "Speaking of your business, Neal, aren't you supposed to be at Steadfast?"  
  
Neal squirmed guiltily. "They didn't need me there. I was the only knight there, I think.."  
  
"Which would put you in charge." Kel said, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I was bored." Neal said.  
  
Kel sighed and got to he feet, offering a hand to both Dom and Neal. They headed back to the tent. Kel and Dom sat on their beds, and Neal stood in the center, blushing. "Neal," Kel said with exasperation.  
  
Dom realized why Neal was turning red and smiled evilly. "Don't worry cousin. We don't do anything when company is around. Not usually, anyhow." He said, and moved to sit next to Kel. With an arm around her waist, he kissed her intensely. Dom stole a look at Neal, who was even redder than before. He broke off the kiss.  
  
"Neal, sit down." Kel ordered. Neal sat on Dom's bed.  
  
Dom felt bad for Neal, he knew what was coming, and decided to leave Neal and Kel alone. It was bad enough Neal was going to be lectured, but if he stayed behind, he would be dragged in also. As he left the tent, he heard Kel start off, and prayed for his cousin.  
  
Dom stayed away from the tent the entire evening, unsure of when Kel would finish reprimanding his cousin. When it grew dark, and he was ready for bed, he headed back, making his way through the soldiers that still remained awake. "Dom." Kel said as he entered the tent.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we talk?" Kel asked.  
  
Dom wasn't sure what that meant, but by her tone she was unhappy about something. "S. . . sure." He said nervously. He sat on the floor by her cot, his arms and chin resting on the edge.  
  
"I went for a walk not to long ago." She told him, rolling over to see him in the dim light given off by one of the campfires outside..  
  
"Mmm-hmm."   
  
"I ran into Sir Paxton."   
  
Uh-oh, thought Dom. He was suddenly cold with fear. "And. . ." He prompted.  
  
"He said a soldier came to talk to him on my behalf. And that if it happened again I would be stripped of my title as commander of the refugees." She sounded worried. "I didn't ask anyone to speak to him for me, Dom, honest I didn't. What if someone else speaks up? I don't want anyone else to take charge of my people, they don't know them."  
  
"I'm sorry." Dom said, and he was, he felt guilty.  
  
"It isn't you fault." Kel said, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes, he hand was shaking. "What about when Neal finds out. He'll go crazy. That's what scares me most."  
  
"We'll speak with him first thing in the morning, I promise. No one else will go to Sir Paxton." Dom said.  
  
Kel was silent for a moment. "The sparrows went out flying yesterday. They got back not to long ago. The enemy, they say, is not far off. A few day's march."  
  
"Everyone will be fine." Dom assured her. "Even if the army can't hold them off, your people can fight for themselves. The enemy is weak, Kel. They've got men, sure, but those men are scared and starving. They can be beaten. Besides, Love, we have got the advantage of a wall and higher ground. Surely we will win."  
  
Kel seemed more convinced. She lay on her back and closed her eyes. Dom went to his own bed and made ready to sleep. He lay awake for a long time, waiting for sleep to take him. Once he started to drift off, he heard a soft "Thanks Dom," from the other side of the tent.   
  
The next morning, as promised, Dom went in search of Neal, Kel following silently behind him. They searched most of the camp before making their way to headquarters. Dom had a feeling he wouldn't like what he found there. As they passed by, one of the doors opened. It was Sir Paxton's room. Neal emerged looking a little guilty and Sir Paxton watched as he left, looking very angry.  
  
"Lass, a word if you please?" Sir Paxton said, inviting Kel into his room. Kel went pale, but entered the room. Dom tried to follow but the door was shut in his face.   
  
A/N: Next chapter coming soon. But while I write it, REVIEW! Please? 


	12. The Battle

Disclaimer: The characters and setting do not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 12: The Battle  
  
~~~~~~KEL'S POV~~~~~~  
  
It had been days since Sir Paxton had called her into the office. She could remember the fear that he was going to take her away from the refugees. That didn't happen. When she went in, Sir Paxton had very calmly tried to explain that the army was not far off and they would appreciate it if she could lend some griffin feathers to the guards. Neal had told him, and Sir Paxton been upset for not having remembered that they were facing an illusion.  
  
The army was now nearly beating down the gates. The camp wasn't under attack just yet, but the army was right there, an arrow could take out the men. The camp dared not do so until the men from Steadfast were closer, however. Steadfast's men were due to be in a noon. They would signal when they were close enough to be of use. Their leader carried a pendant that he could use to speak with Sir Paxton when he needed to, like the pendant Kel had seen the own use in her first year as a page.  
  
Kel was as anxious as the next person. The army would be fighting, and the civilians, Kel decided, would help care for the wounded, and the camp afterwards. She was upset at not being able to help, so she was trying to make herself and her people as useful as possible.  
  
Sir Paxton suddenly rushed out of headquarters, signaling for the archers to shoot the mages Neal had pointed out hours before. Within the minute, chaos could be heard coming from the Scanran's camp as the men rushed to arms. The military New Hope had been provided was now shooting freely at the Scanrans, who soon began to attack the gates of the fort. Hoof beats could be heard as horses charged towards the Scanrans; they had been stationed around the side of the camp, waiting to charge. Arrows began to fly back; the enemy archers had finally prepared their weapons.  
  
Some of New Hope's men fell, refugees instantly tended to them, bringing them back away from the line of fire and bandaging the lesser wounds. The more seriously injured were brought to the infirmary. Kel watched, helping when she could. She came upon a lone woman, trying to bandage the shoulder of a man - he was struggling. Kel went over to help. She pinned the man down as the woman took care of the wound. Kel looked at the man, it was Sir Paxton.  
  
Seeing he was unable to join in the battle, Kel removed the pendant from around his neck. She went to take it to his second in command. She climbed up to the top of the wall and searched desperately. As she looked, the pendant began to speak, well, the man with the brother of the pendant did. "Paxton, are you ready for us?"  
  
"Sir Paxton had been injured." Kel informed the man on the other side, "This is Lady Knight Keladry, we are ready for the charge."  
  
"Okay. Good luck." The man said. Kel surveyed the battle scene. She looked at the archers. They were firing at random men. On the field, horsemen needed assistance. "Cover the horsemen!" She shouted the men stared at her as if she were out of her mind, telling her they thought little of her. "Just do it!" She commanded, the men were skeptical, but followed her orders.  
  
Kel watched as the reinforcements joined the fray. She picked up a bow left behind by an injured man and began to shoot. It wasn't the bow she was used to. She shot the first arrow, it seemed it was going to hit one the Tortallan men. She gasped, and sighed with relief as it hit the man just in front of the Tortallan, a Scanran. She understood why the archers were skeptical, in the confusion; they could hit Tortallans as easily as they could hit Scanrans. Kel continued to shoot, being more careful of her targets. She longed to be helping the men on the field, but if the gates were opened to let her out, there was a chance the Scanrans would get in.  
  
When the arrows began to run low, Kel signaled for a refugee. A tall man Kel knew by sight alone came forth. "We need more arrows," she told him, "take some people and get some. As many as you can." There were plenty arrows, but not enough room on the wall for freedom and movement and an abundance of ammunition. Everyone had decided it best to bring the arrows as needed so that movement wasn't limited.  
  
Kel shot arrow after arrow until her arms grew sore. She continued regardless. Slowly the Scanran numbers dwindled, Tortallans were falling also, but at a slower rate. The Tortallans were generally better trained and had more experience.  
  
As the number of Scanrans lessened, the enemy finally realized their hopelessness and surrendered. For a moment, Kel feared the Tortallan soldiers were going to kill the men. They didn't. The men rounded up the Scanrans and brought them into New Hope.  
  
The men were forced into one of the bunkhouses the refugees slept in. They were large windowless buildings with the only exit being the door. Kel places three of the more rested refugee men on guard duty. The soldiers that had marched in the surrendered men were now out on the field looking for any Tortallan men who were still alive.  
  
  
  
Kel grabbed a strong looking refugee and a cot then went out into the mess of dead and dying men. Kel helped tote those still alive into the relative safety of the walls. The others, those already dead, were piled up and burned, there were too many to give proper burials. Burning was more human than leaving them for the stormwings. Had the battlefield been further from the walls, Kel would have left the Scanrans for the stormwings. There were simply too many of them to collect. However, considering the dead bodies were sprawled across the lands of New Hope, Kel had them piled and burned also. Those still alive were taken to the bunkroom with the surrendered men. Kel figured there had to be at least one healer amongst the Scanran men. As it so happened there were about five minor healers, as well as one slightly more skilled.  
  
There were plenty of injured men on the Tortallan side. The men with minor wounds, those that needed no care from the healers, were sent out of the refugee camp to the camp made by the Steadfast soldiers. Those needing to see a healer, but not immediately, were stationed in the tents inside the camp. The men whose lives depended on the healer's touch were in the infirmary, already being attended to. The refugees stayed in their bunkhouses and cottages, some more cramped from the loss of the one bunkhouse to the Scanran prisoners.  
  
Kel stayed in New Hope, despite her lack of wounds. She was the commander and the refugees were her people. She spent most of her time cleaning and bandaging wounds of those waiting for magical healing. At meal times, Kel delivered food to those men she tended. At night she made sure her men were well and comfortable before returning to her tent.  
  
The battle, thought shorter than some battles, had its repercussions. It had most undoubtedly done a huge amount for the ending of the war, but it had cost Tortall lives. More than a quarter of the men that charged into battle had been killed. Even more were injured. Everyone spent days trying to clean up after the mess. It took almost a week for the healers to see everyone who needed attending. While that week passed Kel had little time to let her mind wander.  
  
After the healers saw to the last patient, Kel made sure they rested, giving them orders to stay abed as long as they needed. Kel saw Neal last, she was happy he was doing well, he was tired but no more. "I can't believe you left Steadfast." She told him, shaking her head in mild amusement.  
  
"I'm beginning to regret it," Neal said with a yawn.  
  
"I'll leave you to sleep then," Kel said, walking out of the tent. It was then that it hit her. She couldn't remember seeing Dom all week. He was not in their tent at night, and he wasn't among the injured men Kel had tended to. Hoping Dom was well Kel left the protection of New Hope's walls and headed towards the camp across the field.  
  
She was ushered to the commander's tent. Raoul was sitting across from a certain dark haired man, wearing a sergeant's uniform. Kel let out a sigh of relief, and hugged the man. "What are you doing?" He asked confused, pulling away. Kel looked at him. He wasn't Dom.  
  
"I. . .I. . .I thought you were someone. . .someone else." She said, looking at her boots, her face felt like it were on fire. I can't believe I just did that, she mentally slapped herself.  
  
Raoul was laughing . Kel glared at him. "Just who did you think I was?" The sergeant asked.  
  
"Dom. . .I saw your hair and sergeant's bands and assumed. . ."  
  
"Ah. . .People get us confused all the time." The sergeant said.  
  
"Really?" Kel asked hopefully.  
  
"No, but I was trying to make you feel better."  
  
Kel blushed again. Raoul interrupted before she could say anything. "Did you need something Kel?"  
  
"No Sir. I mean, yes Sir." Kel answered.  
  
"Well. . ." Raoul prompted when she said nothing.  
  
"Well what? Oh! Is Dom here, I haven't seen him this past week."  
  
Raoul stared at Kel in disbelief. "No, Kel I'm sorry he isn't."  
  
Kel didn't want to believe what she had just heard. "Did you send him back to Steadfast?" She asked with anticipation.  
  
"No, all my men are right here, or there." He said, gesturing towards New Hope, his mouth was left hanging open.  
  
Kel couldn't take this in, her knees collapsed and she fell to the floor. "But. . .he can't be. . .gone," Kel said. She couldn't bring herself to say 'dead'. She knew that Raoul and the unknown sergeant were staring, but she found she didn't really care. She felt tears building up. She fought hard not to cry, but despite her struggle they spilled out. The only thing that Kel could think of at the moment was that Dom, her Dom, was gone, and he wasn't coming back.  
  
A/N: Ta da! Yet another chapter, very sorry it has been a busy weekend. Please review, what do you think? 


	13. The Call

Disclaimer: For those of you who still think I claim this: I do not own this!  
  
Chapter 13: The Call  
  
~~~DOM'S POV~~~  
  
"Twenty-three. Yes, twenty-three years to cut down all the aforementioned forests. Including breaks and holidays for all the workers. But what about bad weather? That must be taken into account. If only 275 days a year were workable, plus the days off and breaks. . ."  
  
"Dom, what are you doing?" Neal asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Trying to calculate the amount of time it would take to cut down all the major forests in Tortall. Ten years, you know, working at a constant rate. Twenty if the men only work twelve bells a day. And twenty-three if the men are given holidays and such off. I'm currently working on weather." Dom informed Neal.  
  
"You can not be that bored." Neal said with disbelief.  
  
"About thirty-three years, I think. But then that isn't taking Leap Year into factor."  
  
"Or maybe you can."  
  
"You know, Neal, I've been here for a while, I've lost track of the time. . .how long has it been, three months, four. . .?"  
  
"Two and a half weeks." Neal told him dryly.  
  
"Right. But I haven't had anything to do, and no one has even come to say hello."  
  
"You mean 'and Kel hasn't even come to say hello', don't you?" Neal asked, sitting at the foot of Dom's bed.   
  
He was right. Kel hasn't even sent word to me! If it weren't for Neal I wouldn't even have known she was still alive, thought Dom, slightly angry with Kel. "Has she even asked about me?" Dom asked his cousin.  
  
"No." Neal said. "She was busy with the patients who are less injured. Then she went to the camp. More than a week ago she left, she hasn't come back yet."  
  
"Why did she go?" Dom asked. She can help everyone else, but hasn't a moment to spare for me? That isn't fair, Dom pouted silently.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why isn't she back?" He continued worriedly.  
  
  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is she hurt?" He questioned frantically.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Is. . ."  
  
"I. Do. Not. Know." Neal said slowly.  
  
"Why?" Dom asked.   
  
"Just. . .because." Neal said. "How old are you? Two?"  
  
"Three." Dom said pertly. "Seriously now, what news have you gotten?"  
  
"Just that Kel received some shocking news. I haven't heard what exactly, but some of the women are very acting very sympathetic. Well, they feel sorry for her, at least."  
  
"Poor Kel." Dom said. "I. . ." He was interrupted as a messenger knocked and stride in without waiting for the invitation.  
  
"Sir Nealan of Queenscove?" The messenger asked. Neal nodded. "I have a message from Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." He presented a scroll to Neal. Dom saw the seal; it was further proof of the identity of the letter's sender. Neal opened the letter. His face showed confusion as he lifted another scroll from the center of the first and opened it. Neal's confusion turned to a look of horror.  
  
Dom wanted to know what could make his cousin so frightened. "What is it Neal?"  
  
"A letter it says, I have 'been called before the court so that it may investigate the legality of the charges of treason'. They're charging me with treason, for leaving Steadfast!"  
  
Dom swallowed, he didn't want to see his cousin killed, nor did he wish him exiled. "The first letter, what did that one say? The one from Kel?"  
  
"We've both been summoned to Corus, me for the trial, her for something else. Hold on. . ." He read the letter again, "They want her away from the border, so that another attack is not planned with the hopes of killing her."  
  
"So, you're leaving?" Dom asked.  
  
"Looks like it." Neal said, his voice was slightly higher than it should have been. Dom watched as Neal tried to calm himself. "Would you like me to deliver a message to Kel?"  
  
"Yeah," Dom said, thinking. "Tell her I said goodbye, goodbye and good luck."  
  
"That all? No poetry, kisses, 'I love you's?"  
  
"Nah, I'll tell her that myself, when next I see her. Maybe not the next time, but sometime."  
  
"Coward."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, I had best get ready to go." Neal said. Dom watched as Neal left the room. He couldn't help thinking this might be the last time he would see his cousin. As the door shut, Dom lay back with a sigh and tried to get his mind off his cousin.  
  
"Does Leap Year add a day or take away a day?"  
  
~~~NEAL'S POV~~~  
  
There's no denying it, he was scared. He'd done treason-like acts before, following Kel into Scanra for example. But then he had the confidence that he would get off, as would Kel. She was helping rid Tortall of a pest, and the Lioness would throw a fit if she were called a traitor. He knew that from the time they first saw Blayce's home. But now, he wasn't sure. He had done no heroic act, nothing great came of his leaving, he had nothing to fall back on. He was very scared.  
  
In her letter Kel had asked him to meet her at the gates after the morning meal. She wanted to get to Corus as soon as possible, he wasn't sure why. It almost seemed she was eager to drive him towards his death. He sighed and looked at his bags, they were only half packed. Not like he would need much .   
  
Stop thinking about it, he thought to himself., I don't care if I'll die within the month. "Argh!" Neal screamed and stormed out of the rooms, trying to run from the thoughts that pursued him.  
  
It was getting dark, and cold. Neal walked around the camp in irritation. For a moment he considered running. The border wasn't far off, he could make it, and live. He spent time thinking on the subject. He finally returned to his room, deciding it was bad enough to be a traitor, but a cowardly traitor was even worse. Perhaps they would find him innocent. He was, after all, a Duke's son.  
  
  
  
With this hopeful thought, Neal finished packing his things and crawled into bed, trying to think of ways in which he had helped New Hope during the battle.  
  
~~~KEL'S POV~~~  
  
Kel lay in bed, trying to sleep, she was leaving for Corus in the morning. She had been rather relieved at receiving the letter that called her back to Corus. She had been eager to leave, everything reminded her of Dom. She hoped the busy city would help her to accept his death, but she doubted it would. She doubted anything would. Dom wasn't just a lover, he was a friend, and she would miss him always.  
  
A/N: It's late, and short. Very sorry people. Will you review anyways? Please? 


End file.
